Les Bienfaits de la Solidarité
by Moira-chan
Summary: Xion, lycéenne de son état, habite en face d'une maison que l'on qualifie d'abandonnée ; cependant, elle découvre un jour un chat sur le palier de la porte entrouverte et, telle Alice à la poursuite du Lapin Blanc, décide de le suivre. UA, T, Vanitas/Xion / Fanfiction en hiatus !
1. Follow the Cat

**Titre :** Les Bienfaits de la Solidarité

**Auteur : **Moira-chan (Momo pour les intimes =P)

**Genres :** Romance, principalement

**Personnages : **Vanitas, Xion et quelques OCs (Noda, Alister, Yuna et quelques autres).

**Pairing : **Vanitas/Xion, mon préféré =D

**Rating :** T par précaution

**Disclaimer : **Vanitas et Xion appartiennent à Square Enix, le reste est à moi.

**Résumé : **Xion, lycéenne de son état, habite en face d'une maison que l'on qualifie d'abandonnée ; cependant, elle découvre un jour un chat sur le palier de la porte entrouverte et, telle Alice à la poursuite du Lapin Blanc, décide de le suivre à l'intérieur... Sans se douter qu'elle fera l'une des rencontres les plus décisives de sa vie.

Bon, je me lance enfin à publier cette fanfiction... Au départ surnommée, en riant, "Les feux de l'amour du risque" (je vous assure que cela n'a rien à voir avec l'une des deux séries mixées ici xD), elle est basée sur une rêve que j'ai fait et compte à ce jour plus de 16'000 mots, bien qu'elle ne soit pas encore terminée. C'est à coup sûr la première fanfiction dite "longue" que j'écris sur ce pairing, Vanitas/Xion, qui pourtant est mon préféré... Que d'émotions ! xD  
En espérant vous convertir mais surtout que vous apprécierez... Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Les Bienfaits de la Solidarité_

_Chapitre 01 : Follow the Cat_

En rentrant du lycée ce jour-là, Xion Duval se prit à fredonner l'un de ces chants de fête qui tournaient en boucle dans les centres commerciaux à l'approche du réveillon. Elle avait beau avoir relativement froid, c'était le 19 novembre et, dans un peu plus d'un mois, ce serait enfin Noël. Noël, avec sa bonne humeur, ses cadeaux qu'on offrait et que l'on recevait en souriant, cette envie de faire plaisir unanime et ses brioches tendres qu'on grignotait au coin du feu.

Soudain, un filet de vent glacé s'infiltra entre la manche du manteau noir, retenu par de larges boutons de style victorien et descendant jusqu'aux genoux de la jeune fille. Xion frissonna ; peut-être aurait-elle dû enfiler autre chose qu'un simple collant violet et une minijupe à volants noire en ce début d'hiver. D'un geste rapide, elle rajusta son béret et glissa une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille, avant de replonger ses mains dans ses poches – fort heureusement, elle avait pensé à mettre une paire de gants, fins mais suffisamment protecteurs pour empêcher le froid de venir mordre sans douceur ses paumes et ses doigts.

Bientôt, elle arriva dans sa rue ; au loin, elle pouvait d'ores et déjà deviner sa maison, grande bâtisse se dressant face à une demeure complètement laissée à l'abandon. Il lui semblait qu'autrefois, la « maison hantée », comme on aimait ici l'appeler, avait été habitée ; mais si c'était réellement le cas, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans. Ainsi, il était probable que, depuis plus de dix ans, ladite maison hantée ait simplement pris la poussière, enduré les étés et les hivers consécutifs qui avaient fait craqueler son plancher, subi le vent qui faisait claquer ses volets à la peinture écaillée et vu des passants défiler, s'arrêtant parfois pour tenter de lire les chiffres effacés par le temps de la pancarte « A Vendre » qui se balançait depuis si longtemps sur le portique de l'entrée.

Cependant, cette après-midi-là, lorsqu'elle passa devant la demeure laissée à l'abandon, Xion ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le portail, d'habitude immobile, était entrouvert. Les gonds mal huilés grinçaient légèrement au fil des battements disgracieux de la barrière portée par le vent, et le lierre grimpant d'ordinaire entre les barreaux semblait se replier quelque peu. En soi, cela n'avait rien d'étrange ; un quelconque badaud avait très bien pu essayer de pénétrer dans le bâtiment – bien que celui-ci n'eût rien d'un tant soit peu intéressant – ou simplement, ouvrir la porte, « comme ça ». Seulement, et la jeune fille le savait d'expérience, la maison hantée n'inspirait aucune confiance chez les habitants du village, et chacun préférait généralement s'en tenir éloigné.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller et à retourner chez elle – elle avait déjà la sérieuse intention de s'installer confortablement dans son lit, une tasse de thé brûlant dans la main et son ordinateur portable sur les genoux –, elle entendit un miaulement. Surprise, elle chercha des yeux l'origine de ce bruit, et ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur un magnifique chat Angora noir, dont les pupilles entre le vert et le doré brillaient fixement dans sa direction. Intriguée, Xion ne se soucia soudain plus du danger potentiel et pénétra dans le domaine de la maison qu'on disait hantée, sa curiosité l'emportant facilement sur sa raison.

La voyant s'approcher, le félin eut une mimique qu'elle qualifia dans l'instant de rieuse, puis se tourna et, révélant une patte arrière d'un blanc immaculé, poussa de la tête la porte entrouverte pour entrer dans la maison.

- Hé, minou, attends ! Appela Xion, sans grand succès néanmoins, avant de prendre le même chemin que l'animal.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, la lycéenne ne put retenir une quinte de toux – la poussière qui s'était soulevée sous ses pas avait forte tendance à rendre l'air difficilement respirable –, mais n'y prêta pas attention et s'engagea, prudemment mais sûrement, dans l'escalier que venait d'emprunter le chat. Cependant, en arrivant à l'étage, son attention fut détournée du félin par un bruit qui, tout en lui étant bien familier, l'intriguait au plus haut point. Quelque part, non loin d'elle, de l'eau retombait en cascade sur un plancher, ou un sol quelconque. Ou plutôt, et cela l'aurait tout de même moins étonnée, quelqu'un prenait une douche. Elle secoua vivement la tête ; une douche dans un endroit pareil ? Impossible. On devait y avoir coupé l'eau depuis bien longtemps, après tout. Et puis, cette maison était abandonnée, et même si on la prétendait hantée, les fantômes n'avaient aux dernières nouvelles aucun besoin de se laver.

Tout à coup, le bruit répété s'arrêta net, pour laisser place à des pas, difficilement audibles. Xion resta figée. Que faire ? Tandis que le félin, cause de tout ce qui lui arrivait en cet instant, se frottait amicalement contre ses jambes, jouant avec la fermeture éclair de sa botte gauche, la jeune fille réfléchit à toute allure. Elle venait de pénétrer dans une demeure dite abandonnée et dont l'apparence confirmait cette rumeur, mais pouvait-elle réellement être sûre qu'elle n'appartenait pas à quelqu'un ? Et si elle s'était infiltrée dans une propriété privée ? Et si elle s'apprêtait à déranger le propriétaire du bâtiment au sortir de sa douche ?

Elle songea à s'enfuir, mais une voix retentit au même instant.

- Noda ! Où t'es passé, encore ?

A ces mots, le chat se détacha immédiatement de Xion et se dirigea vers une porte, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt, laissant apparaître un jeune homme, vêtu d'un simple caleçon et dont les cheveux noirs, mouillés, laissaient tomber de minces gouttes d'eau sur le plancher comme sur la serviette qu'il avait passée autour de ses épaules. Tout de suite, Xion, gênée, se mit à rougir et eut un mouvement de recul ; l'inconnu, lui, tourna simplement la tête dans sa direction, l'air à peine étonné. Mais malheureusement pour elle, son regard doré se fit bien plus dur et froid lorsqu'il croisa le sien.

- Hé, dit-il, toi… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Sans la moindre gêne, il fit un pas dans sa direction, son chat – probablement le fameux Noda qu'il avait appelé peu auparavant – le suivant sagement, pour venir se frotter contre ses jambes dès lors qu'il s'arrêterait. Sévère, il foudroya Xion du regard, puis croisa les bras, attendant visiblement une réponse.

- Je, heu, je…, bafouilla la jeune fille, mais… Cette maison, elle est…

- Elle est abandonnée, j'sais, termina-t-il sur un ton neutre. Mais j'y habite, maintenant. Donc, toi : dehors.

La lycéenne rougit et baissa les yeux ; qu'aurait-elle pu répondre à cela ? Après tout, et même si ce garçon n'avait rien à faire dans cette bâtisse, c'était elle la fautive. C'était elle qui s'y était introduite, sans permission aucune, suivant un chat comme Alice suivait un lapin ; et contrairement au personnage du conte éponyme, elle n'avait aucun rêve à invoquer en guise d'excuse. Elle bredouilla alors quelques « pardon » et autres « je suis désolée », puis fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à partir cependant, alors qu'elle reprenait la direction de l'escalier, l'inconnu la retint par le bras.

- Attends une seconde…, fit-il, pensif. Si tu te barres, là… Tu vas tout raconter aux flics, et ça, j'veux pas. Alors tu restes.

Xion tressaillit mais ne répondit pas. Elle ferma les yeux, angoissée – il fallait dire qu'elle avait réussi à s'attirer de sacrés ennuis.

- Viens, on va s'expliquer, toi et moi.

Sur ces mots et sans attendre la moindre réaction de sa part, il la tira violemment par le bras, et l'emmena jusqu'à une autre pièce, totalement vide de meubles, où il la jeta sans douceur aucune, avant de refermer la porte et de s'appuyer contre. Là, il prit son chat dans les bras et, commençant à le caresser avec désinvolture mais gardant tout de même un regard en coin pour son « invitée », il resta silencieux quelques instants.

- Je…, tenta Xion, je suis désolée… J'ai simplement suivi votre chat, et… Mais je vous jure, je…

- Ferme-la, ordonna sèchement son hôte. T'as rien à me jurer… – il releva légèrement la tête et la regarda droit dans les yeux – Mais t'as rien vu, okay ?

Effrayée, la jeune fille acquiesça d'un timide mouvement de tête. Elle n'avait rien vu, ne le connaissait pas, ne savait pas qu'il se trouvait dans cette maison, ne parlerait de lui à personne et ne reviendrait jamais le voir.

Et une fois qu'elle eut promis tout cela, seulement, il la laissa s'en aller. Avec un bref signe de la main, il se retourna et quitta la petite pièce, la laissant seule, assise au milieu du tapis recouvert de poussière, et partit.

Il fallut à Xion plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles elle garda les paupières closes et s'efforça de respirer correctement, pour réaliser ce qui venait de lui arriver. En silence, les jambes repliées contre elle et les poings serrés, elle se remémora les récents événements. En rentrant chez elle, elle avait aperçu un chat, derrière le portail entrouvert d'une maison jugée abandonnée. Elle l'avait suivi, pour se retrouver face à un parfait inconnu sortant de la douche, et qui l'avait tout bonnement _engueulée_, menacée même, parce qu'elle s'était introduite dans la bâtisse. Soit, se dit-elle une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé un état nerveux à peu près normal. Ce garçon, dont elle ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas même le prénom, semblait _vivre_ dans la « maison hantée » mais alors, comment faisait-il pour se nourrir ? Où travaillait-il, enfin, s'il travaillait ? Et ses parents, sa famille ?  
A vrai dire, elle n'y comprenait rien.

Cependant, et probablement de par son statut d'élève modèle, la jeune fille détestait plus que tout ne pas comprendre une situation, ne pas réussir à résoudre un problème ; alors, déterminée, elle se releva et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Ce jeune homme l'avait eue par surprise la première fois, mais à présent que son étonnement était passé, elle allait lui montrer comment il se devait de se comporter avec une demoiselle.

Une fois sur le palier, elle tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche. Personne. Elle en déduisit qu'il devait être descendu, aussi elle prit le chemin des escaliers. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva à nouveau dans le hall d'entrée poussiéreux, elle entendit une voix. _Sa _voix.

- Tu m'en ramènes des trucs bizarres, Noda…, disait-il. Mais alors des nanas, jamais… – Xion perçut un bruit de vaisselle qu'on entrechoque – Alors si à l'avenir, tu pouvais éviter… – il poursuivit sur un ton plus joyeux – Je te rappelle que l'homme, c'est moi, donc c'est moi qui suis censé ramener des filles !

La lycéenne soupira, exaspérée par cette dernière remarque, et se dirigea sans hésiter vers l'origine de la voix, bien plus détendue que lors de son altercation avec le jeune inconnu. Arrivée devant la porte de ce qu'elle devinait être la cuisine, elle la poussa avec détermination, et entra dans la pièce où elle trouva, comme elle s'y attendait, le prétendu locataire de la maison, pas plus vêtu qu'auparavant, et son chat. D'un geste unanime, les deux mâles tournèrent vers elle un regard étonné.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…, commença le garçon.

- Vous avez aussi des choses à m'expliquer, je pense, déclara-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de finir. Mais tout d'abord… – elle lui tendit la main avec un léger sourire – Xion Duval. Vous êtes ?

Non sans un rictus dédaigneux, l'inconnu releva légèrement la tête et ignora royalement son geste.

- Vanitas, répondit-il.

- Nom de famille ?

- Ça t'regarde pas.

Xion le foudroya du regard et baissa la main, avant de détourner les yeux pour masquer sa déception.

- Et…, hésita-t-elle, vous… Vous vivez ici ?

- A ton avis ?

- Mais… Vous vous nourrissez comment ? Vous travaillez ?

- Je t'en pose, des questions ?

Agacée, la jeune fille ne répondit pas – il fallait dire que ce Vanitas commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système, avec ses mimiques supérieures et son ton hautain ; il n'était ni dieu ni même roi, après tout, et tout juste avait-il l'air de l'un de ces pouilleux, éperdus et mendiant bêtement sur les places des villes, à l'exception près qu'il semblait avoir l'esprit plutôt vif.

- Bon, maintenant, tire-toi, insista-t-il soudain. T'as une maison, une famille, non ? Alors rentre chez toi.

Sur ce, il se retourna et, l'ignorant complètement, il ouvrit un placard d'où il extirpa un paquet de biscuits qu'il déversa avec application dans une assiette creuse, le tout sous le regard attentif de Noda.

Alors, Xion se dit qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, et s'en alla sans même un regard pour sa nouvelle connaissance.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, aux alentours de dix heures, Xion se tenait immobile devant le portique de la maison qu'on disait hantée. Toute la précédente soirée et depuis qu'elle s'était levée, elle avait réfléchi aux faits récents et ressassé, un à un, les souvenirs qu'elle avait de ce Vanitas, cherchant et recherchant une solution à un problème qu'elle jugeait sérieux – à savoir, un jeune homme visiblement à peine majeur vivait seul avec son chat dans une bâtisse délabrée et insalubre. Elle avait songé à en parler à la police ; mais elle lui avait juré de ne pas le « dénoncer » et si elle en avait fait ainsi, elle se serait sentie coupable de trahison, ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter. Aussi, elle s'était rendue à la boulangerie pour acheter des croissants et du pain ; et à présent, elle allait rendre une petite visite à ce jeune homme si étrange qu'elle avait rencontré la veille.

Sans fléchir ni même hésiter, elle passa le portique de l'entrée, puis escalada les quelques marches du perron elle poussa ensuite doucement la vieille porte en bois rongée par les termites qui, non verrouillée, coulissa immédiatement sur ses gonds en grinçant. Puis elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la demeure, toujours aussi poussiéreuse mais, à ses yeux du moins, moins inquiétante.

- Vanitas ! Appela-t-elle en refermant la porte dans son dos, renonçant également au filet de lumière pourtant rassurante qui s'infiltrait par l'entrebâillement. Vanitas, vous êtes là ?

Pour toute réponse, un grognement lui parvint de l'étage et la fit du même coup sourire. Il était en haut, apparemment, et elle avait dû le réveiller. Ce n'était pas grave, décida-t-elle, elle s'excuserait dès qu'elle l'aurait rejoint et lui offrirait quelques croissants en consolation. Alors, rapidement et avec une certaine bonne humeur, elle grimpa les marches de l'escalier – tout en se tenant tout de même à la rambarde.

Dès qu'elle fut sur le palier – absolument dégueulasse, jugea-t-elle d'ailleurs en se promettant de venir un jour y faire quelque ménage –, elle se dirigea vers le fond du couloir.

- Vanitas ? Continua-t-elle à demander. Vous êtes réveillé ? Je suis passée à la boulangerie, si jamais !

Etrangement, dès qu'elle eut prononcé ces mots, le jeune homme qu'elle recherchait si activement parut dans le couloir, sortant à toute vitesse et à peine vêtu d'un pantalon d'une pièce latérale, sur la gauche.

- T'as acheté à manger, tu dis ? Questionna-t-il immédiatement, masquant difficilement son intérêt pour la réponse.

Xion, amusée, ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Evidemment, se dit-elle, c'était un homme, et généralement chez les hommes, l'amour comme l'amitié et la sympathie passaient par l'estomac. Alors, elle extirpa un croissant bien frais du sac qu'elle portait jusque là dans ses bras, et le tendit au propriétaire présumé des lieux.

Le jeune homme, lui, ne se fit pas prier ; sans le moindre remerciement ou signe de gratitude, il s'empara de la denrée et se dépêcha de la dévorer.

- Hé, du calme, fit remarquer la lycéenne, y'a pas le feu ! On dirait que vous n'avez plus mangé depuis trois jours.

- C'est un peu le cas, en même temps, rétorqua-t-il du tac-au-tac en terminant d'avaler son croissant. Tout c'que j'ai eu depuis trois ou quatre jours, c'est des biscuits hier.

A ces mots, son interlocutrice eut comme un mouvement de recul gêné. Elle bafouilla quelques excuses incompréhensibles, et détourna le regard en rougissant quelque peu. Elle ne savait pas, non, elle ne s'était pas doutée un instant que ce garçon n'avait pas eu la possibilité de manger à sa faim ; mais après réflexion, c'était presque logique, puisqu'il vivait reclus dans une vieille demeure qualifiée d'abandonnée.

Aussi, elle lui donna immédiatement le sac de la boulangerie, contenant pain, croissants et chocolat, avant de bredouiller quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas et de repartir.

- Hé, attends ! Tenta Vanitas pour la retenir.

Cependant, elle ne l'écouta même pas et descendit rapidement les escaliers, sans se retourner, sous le regard ahuri du jeune homme, qui ferma les yeux un instant. Cette fille, qu'il ne connaissait théoriquement ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, non contente de l'avoir dérangé la veille, revenait s'immiscer dans son quotidien. Point positif, elle lui avait cette fois-ci apporté, heu… – il regarda brièvement à l'intérieur du sac – Des croissants et du pain, avec une tablette de chocolat. D'un côté, cela tombait bien, il était mort de faim ; mais d'un autre, il se prit à se demander s'il avait vraiment le droit de manger ce que Xion lui avait donné.

Mais il secoua aussitôt la tête pour chasser ces réflexions qu'il jugeait stupides. Après tout, il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à voler de la nourriture ces derniers jours, aussi ce n'était pas pour une adolescente un peu bizarre qu'il allait se gêner. C'est pourquoi, calmement, il fit demi-tour et, suivi par Noda, retourna dans ce qui lui servait de chambre pour prendre ce copieux petit-déjeuner.

* * *

A suivre ? ... =P

En espérant que cela vous ait plu. =3


	2. De l'infirmière à la femme de ménage

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! =)

Je le publie alors que, tranquillement, le chapitre 6 touche à sa fin... xD

En tout cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

_Chapitre 02 : De l'infirmière à la femme de ménage_

Vanitas était assis au milieu de sa chambre lorsque Xion revint, une demi-heure à une heure plus tard. Encore plus chargée qu'auparavant – elle emmenait cette fois avec elle deux gros sacs à commissions –, elle poussa du pied la porte de la pièce et entra sans même en demander la permission. Un peu surpris, le jeune homme releva sur elle un regard interrogateur, et songea un instant à l'aider ; mais il se ravisa bien vite – il n'était pas obligé d'être galant, après tout – et la laissa relâcher, avec un soupir de soulagement, sa lourde charge. Aussitôt, elle s'agenouilla et commença à déballer ses courses.

- Je suis passée au supermarché, annonça-t-elle sur un ton se voulant calme. J'ai pris des pâtes, quelques légumes, du lait… Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de réfrigérateur, ici ?

Le garçon posa sur elle deux yeux décontenancés.

- Mais…, hésita-t-il, pourquoi t'as acheté tout ça ?

La lycéenne sourit et sorti de son second cabas une boîte de pâté pour chat, tendant la main dans la direction de Noda pour l'inviter à venir. Le félin, d'abord un peu intimidé, ne put résister bien longtemps lorsqu'elle ouvrit la conserve, et s'approcha rapidement d'elle pour venir manger le plat qu'elle posa à terre, devant lui. Puis elle extirpa du premier sac, avec néanmoins quelque peine, une gamelle ovale et peu profonde où elle déversa un peu de lait. Alors, elle se permit de caresser doucement la tête de Noda, qui contre toute attente se laissa faire.  
Vanitas, ébahi, cacha tant bien que mal son étonnement et l'interrogea du regard.

- En tant que citoyenne, répondit-elle doucement, j'ai le devoir d'aider ceux qui en ont besoin, c'est la solidarité… Vous avez encore faim ?

Elle lui sourit à nouveau. Et une nouvelle fois, il ne comprit pas le pourquoi du comment de son geste. A vrai dire, il avait de la peine à saisir ce que venait faire cette fille dans sa vie, de quel droit elle prenait ainsi soin de lui et par quelle force mystique ou non elle avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'il ne l'ait pas encore mise à la porte. Ce n'était pas logique, pas normal ; toute personne un tant soit peu sensée serait partie en le voyant, et ne serait jamais revenue. Alors pourquoi cette Xion Duval, comme elle lui avait dit s'appeler, était-elle encore là, à lui parler de mille et une choses en lui présentant tout ce qu'elle avait acheté ?

Elle lui décrivait le supermarché en lui proposant de stocker les légumes chez elle, ouvrait un paquet de biscuits en lui expliquant le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté et caressait Noda – qui d'habitude ne se laissait jamais approcher par quelqu'un d'autre que son maître – en racontant d'autres anecdotes diverses, tant et si bien qu'elle lui donnait mal à la tête.

- Au fait, vous faites quelle taille de vêtements ? Demanda-t-elle tout à coup. Parce que vous ne pouvez pas rester torse nu dans un endroit aussi mal isolé, vous allez attraper un rhume…

Agacé, Vanitas ne répondit d'abord pas, puis secoua la tête. La voix de sa nouvelle camarade commençait à faire bourdonner ses oreilles, ou du moins en avait-il l'impression. Il était fatigué, et à présent qu'il avait mangé, dormir était sa seule envie. Il avait mal au crâne, aussi ; sûrement cette fille avait-elle raison, il avait dû tomber malade – ce qui devait bien finir par arriver, avec tous les courants d'air qui traversaient constamment la bâtisse.

- Pars, maintenant, ordonna-t-il sur un ton moins sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. T'en as assez dit et assez fait, laisse-moi tranquille.

Sur ce, il ferma les yeux en essayant de respirer normalement, malgré le froid qui venait chatouiller son dos, et fit un énorme effort pour se relever. Là, priant pour ne pas trop tituber, il retourna s'allonger sur le vieux matelas qui lui servait de lit, et fut immédiatement rejoint par Noda qui vint lui lécher la joue en miaulant. Xion, de son côté, ne sachant trop comment réagir, bredouilla qu'elle allait ranger « tout ça » et ramassa tout ce qu'elle avait apporté, avant de descendre.

Une fois dans la cuisine, elle rangea rapidement les divers aliments dans les placards, se promettant du même coup d'y faire le ménage sous peu, mais son esprit s'entêtait à rester ailleurs. Vanitas n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, selon elle, et elle ne pouvait pas – de par sa nature solidaire en compatissante d'une part, et parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir acheté tant de choses pour rien d'une autre – le laisser mourir d'un simple rhume. Aussi, elle laissa en plan ses cabas de commissions et sortit rapidement de la demeure, prenant d'un pas décidé la direction du centre commercial le plus proche.

Elle revint une demi-heure plus tard, armée d'un sachet de médicaments contre la grippe en provenance directe de la pharmacie et d'un pull qu'elle avait déniché dans un magasin de prêt-à-porter – uni, bleu foncé, à col roulé et bien chaud, il lui avait semblé être le plus adéquat.

A peine fut-elle à l'intérieur de la maison « hantée » qu'elle se précipita dans l'escalier, se remémorant les conseils de la pharmacienne à qui elle avait prétendu vouloir soigner son frère jumeau, tombé malade en l'absence de ses parents.

- Vanitas ! Appela-t-elle en ouvrant du pied la porte de la chambre du jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse, elle obtint une sorte de grognement, ponctué d'une quinte de toux. Elle soupira et entra, avant de sortir les médicaments de son sachet.

- Bon, fit-elle avec détermination, tout en lui lançant le pull, mettez ça, puis prenez le sirop. Deux cuillères, hein, pas plus ! Et restez au calme, je vais faire du thé.

Elle s'apprêtait à redescendre, mais Vanitas, qui entre-temps s'était assis en tailleur sur son lit, la retint.

- Attends, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un air dégoûté en regardant le pull. Il est… Vraiment horrible. T'as absolument aucun goût vestimentaire, en fait.

Xion soupira et croisa les bras, avant de se retourner.

- C'est le fait d'être malade qui vous rend si désagréable ? Ce pull n'est pas fait pour être beau, il est fait pour être utile.

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla, décidant qu'elle en avait fait assez pour le jeune homme et que, s'il décidait de ne pas enfiler le vêtement, son rhume ne persisterait que par sa propre faute. De même, elle était presque sûre qu'il ne prendrait pas les médicaments ; mais cela ne lui importait pas, cela ne lui importait plus. Elle avait donné ce qu'elle avait pour qu'il ait des conditions de vie décentes et à présent, il ne tiendrait qu'à lui de profiter ou non de l'aide qu'elle lui apportait.

Elle sortit de la maison, traversa la rue, entra chez elle. Profitant de l'absence de ses parents – par chance, ils ne rentreraient que deux jours plus tard –, elle se rendit en cuisine, et fit chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. Puis elle ouvrit un placard à la recherche d'une tablette de chocolat dont elle mordit un bout, et se décida à préparer de la soupe pour le « grand malade d'en face », comme elle s'était mentalement amusée à le surnommer.

Dès que tout cela fut prêt, elle déversa le thé dans une bouteille isotherme et la soupe, faute de mieux, dans un autre modèle de la même marque, avant de ranger le tout dans un panier normalement conçu pour les pique-niques. A cela, elle ajouta presque instinctivement un petit pot qui contenait quelques bonbons et une boîte de chocolats – « c'est bon pour le moral », avait-elle pris l'habitude de dire en souriant. Ensuite, elle s'apprêta à repartir, mais se ravisa au dernier instant et grimpa rapidement à l'étage. Là, d'un placard elle sortit une couverture, la plus douce qu'elle trouva, et la fourra dans le panier avant de véritablement s'en aller et retourner dans la maison d'en face.

Lorsqu'elle se retrouva à nouveau au premier étage de la maison abandonnée – elle n'avait même plus le courage de compter le nombre de va-et-vient qu'elle devait faire en une journée –, elle entra sans bruit dans la chambre de Vanitas. Sitôt qu'elle fut à l'intérieur Noda, qui jusque là était resté blotti contre son maître – qui avait au moins eu la sage idée de s'allonger sur le matelas –, sauta du lit et vint se frotter contre ses jambes en miaulant doucement. La jeune fille sourit et se pencha pour caresser la tête du félin.

- Dis-moi, chaton, demanda-t-elle sur un ton rieur, ton vilain maître a-t-il pris ses médicaments ?

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de l'animal, elle balaya la pièce du regard, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier tombe sur le petit sachet de la pharmacie, abandonné sur le sol, entre les boîtes de médicaments ouvertes. La petite cuillère du sirop contre la toux gisait à côté de la bouteille qui contenait ledit sirop ; pas très ordonné, songea Xion, mais au moins le jeune homme avait pris ses médicaments. A pas de loup, elle s'empressa de ranger chaque flacon dans sa boîte, et glissa les différentes cuillères dans le sachet, avec la prévision de les nettoyer dès que possible.

Ensuite, elle s'approcha du garçon visiblement endormi, et déposa un regard maternel sur son visage d'enfant fiévreux. Avec un léger sourire, elle attrapa la couverture et en recouvrit le corps du locataire de la demeure. Tout en douceur, elle remonta le drap jusqu'à ses oreilles gelées et posa la main sur son front, brûlant de fièvre. Un peu anxieuse, elle s'apprêta à aller lui préparer une serviette mouillée à placer sur son front, mais un grognement la retint. Lentement, Vanitas tenta de déplacer la main de la jeune fille, tout en gardant les yeux fermés ; mais malgré ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à bouger suffisamment.

- Enlève ta main d'là…, maugréa-t-il. Ça va, j'ai presque pas de fièvre…

Xion soupira et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, bien qu'elle fût passablement inquiète quant à l'état de santé de son prétendu voisin.

- Ne bougez pas, ordonna-t-elle sur un ton maternel, je vais chercher de quoi vous rafraîchir.

Il la retint vivement alors qu'elle allait se lever.

- Nan, c'est bon, je t'ai dit, insista-t-il. Ça va très bien, et puis, réveillé pour réveillé…

Il s'assit alors sur son lit, soutenu par la jeune femme qui passa aussitôt un bras autour de sa taille. Un peu déstabilisé, il garda les yeux fermés quelques instants et laissa sa tête dodeliner, jusqu'à retomber doucement sur l'épaule de sa camarade. Il grimaça, autant d'agacement que de douleur, et resta immobile un certain temps, tandis que Xion sortait de son panier les thermos de thé et de soupe.

- J'ai préparé un peu de thé, et de la soupe, dit-elle en extirpant de la corbeille un bol, une tasse et une cuillère qu'elle avait emmenés. Vous n'avez sûrement pas faim, mais boire un peu vous ferait du bien…

Il bougonna en guise de réponse et resta blotti contre la lycéenne, trop épuisé et fiévreux pour faire quoique ce soit d'autre.

- J'aime pas le thé, déclara-t-il avec mécontentement. T'avais vraiment rien de plus pourrave ?

Ignorant sa remarque dont elle incomba la faute à la fatigue et à la fièvre du jeune homme, la jeune fille déversa un peu de thé brûlant dans la tasse en céramique et, sans pour autant la lâcher, la tendit à Vanitas qui, instinctivement, plaça ses doigts sur les siens.

- Allez, tenez, incita-t-elle en souriant. Mais faites attention, c'est chaud.

Sans mot dire mais profitant fort heureusement de son aide, son prétendu hôte porta la tasse à ses lèvres et avala à petites gorgées le liquide, puis ferma complètement les yeux et relâcha la pression de ses doigts sur le récipient avec un léger gémissement de douleur.

- Putain…, geignit-il. Ça brûle…

- Mais ça vous fait du bien, répondit Xion en l'allongeant lentement sur le matelas. Essayez de dormir un peu, maintenant…

Puis elle remonta doucement la couverture sur les épaules du malheureux et, alors que Noda venait d'un bond se glisser près de son maître et se blottir contre lui, posa une main sur son front avec une tendresse presque maternelle. Attendrie, elle sourit en voyant le malade bouger légèrement au contact de sa paume, avant de se retirer lentement. Il était fiévreux, certes, mais avec les médicaments – pour autant qu'il pense à les prendre –, le thé et la couverture, il devrait guérir rapidement. Elle songea alors à s'en aller, puisque maintenant qu'il dormait il n'avait plus besoin d'elle ; cependant, quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'idée d'abandonner le garçon, même pour quelques heures. Après tout, cette maison était censée être inhabitée, et par conséquent, n'importe quel badaud un peu trop curieux pourrait décider de venir y mettre les pieds. Et si un imbécile de ce genre découvrait Vanitas, déduisit-elle, il y avait fort peu de chances pour qu'il ne lui fasse que du bien.

C'est pourquoi elle décida de rester encore un peu dans la bâtisse et s'adossa simplement au mur de la pièce, les bras croisés et les jambes repliées contre elle.

Par la suite, et une fois celui qu'elle considérait presque comme son ami réveillé, Xion entreprit de faire « un peu de ménage », comme elle aimait à dire ; elle traversa une nouvelle fois la rue, s'arma de balai, serpillère, seau d'eau et autres ustensiles, retourna à la maison dite hantée et, durant un certain temps, s'employa à nettoyer de fond en combles la chambre de Vanitas, sous le regard mi-endormi mi-moqueur de ce dernier.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-il, la voix pâteuse, alors qu'elle tentait de balayer la toile d'une araignée, accrochée au plafond.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, trop prise par sa tâche – il fallait dire qu'elle se retrouvait en équilibre sur un tabouret pour le moins bancal, à se hisser sur la pointe de ses pieds fins pour essayer d'atteindre sa cible. Lorsqu'enfin elle parvint à déloger l'arachnide, elle revint au sol avec un soupir de soulagement, et se tourna vers le jeune homme, balai à la main.

- Par solidarité, je vous l'ai dit, affirma-t-elle avec une pointe d'indignation. A force de vivre dans la poussière, c'est normal que vous tombiez malade !

Il faillit lui faire remarquer qu'il avait attrapé un rhume et donc que ce n'était pas par la faute de la poussière environnante, mais une quinte de toux l'en empêcha et il se recroquevilla sur le matelas, emmitouflé dans la couverture. A vrai dire, il avait beau ne pas comprendre du tout pourquoi cette fille avait décidé de s'occuper de lui comme de son fils ou de son frère, mais cela l'arrangeait bien ; grâce à elle, il était presque guéri – ou du moins tentait-il de s'en persuader –, mangeait à sa faim tous les jours et vivait « dans des conditions décentes », comme elle le disait tout le temps. Et même si, parfois, ses gestes maternels blessaient quelque peu son orgueil et son amour-propre, force était d'avouer que sans eux, il ne serait pas dans un état aussi enviable à l'heure qu'il était.

C'est pourquoi il décida de ne pas s'indigner plus longtemps sur un tel détail, et reporta son regard quelque peu troublé par sa température sur Xion, qui avait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà repris sa tâche. Sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses yeux glissèrent sur les bras fins de la lycéenne, s'attardèrent un certain temps sur ses hanches – elle lui tournait le dos et, s'il avait été en état de le faire, il y aurait probablement posé ses mains, juste pour la voir s'indigner encore – avant de terminer leur descente sur ses longues jambes minces, que le jeune homme fixa longuement avec un léger sourire.

Ce n'est que lorsque que sa cible se retourna et qu'elle plaça ses poings sur ses hanches qu'il réalisa qu'il la dévisageait ; mais il n'était pas du genre à se sentir honteux ou gêné, aussi son sourire s'élargit-il légèrement.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle, sur un ton se voulant exaspéré mais qui ne convainquit pas pour autant le malade. Qu'est-ce que vous avez, à sourire comme ça ?

Il soupira, fit mine d'être fatigué et se retourna en maugréant qu'il n'y avait rien, qu'il ne se sentait juste pas très bien. Pour toute réponse, elle retourna à son travail ; et Vanitas, satisfait, sourit en caressant Noda qui était venu se blottir contre lui.

* * *

Chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent... Mais j'avoue avoir bien ri en écrivant sa dernière scène. x)  
Et puis, maintenant et pour peu que vous ayez noté une réplique dans ce chapitre... Vous savez d'où vient le titre. xD

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3, j'espère ! =D


	3. Tombent les masques

Et voilà le troisième chapitre !

Côté progression générale, le sixième chapitre de l'histoire est d'ores et déjà terminé, et le septième entamé. En d'autres termes : je devrais réussir à garder un rythme de publication régulier. ^^

Bonne lecture ! En espérant que cela vous plaise. x) Au programme pour ce chapitre : vie courante, petits problèmes et grosse révélation... Ou pas ? Je vous laisse découvrir ! =P

Edit : Suite au commentaire de Kino-Yaoiste, je tiens à préciser que Yuna et Alister (dont on parle dans ce chapitre), de même que Noda, sont purement et simplement des OCs de mon crû. ^^" Je n'y avais plus pensé sur le coup, mais non, il ne s'agit pas de la Yuna de Final Fantasy chaipluscombien, cette fic n'est pas un cross-over. =O

* * *

_Chapitre 03 : Tombent les masques_

S'efforçant de garder un air relativement concentré, Xion se fit violence pour ne pas laisser son regard s'évader par la fenêtre. Le cours était presque terminé, et après cela elle rentrerait ; ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser, elle devait être attentive jusqu'au bout, quand bien même cela ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Pour preuve, elle jouait sans même s'en rendre compte avec son stylo bille, qu'elle ne cessait de fermer et d'ouvrir.

Ses pensées étaient ailleurs, en réalité. Quelque part en face de chez elle, dans cette grande maison abandonnée mais habitée, en ce moment-même. Elle se demandait si Vanitas se portait mieux, se posait mille et une questions quant à l'entretien de la bâtisse, s'inquiétait de ce qu'il se passerait lorsque, une fois le soir venu, ses parents rentreraient. Durant deux jours elle s'était occupée du jeune homme, profitant à la fois du week-end et de l'absence de ses géniteurs ; mais maintenant qu'elle entamait une nouvelle semaine, elle ne pourrait plus être aussi présente pour lui. Elle n'avait qu'à espérer qu'il soit déjà guéri, en somme, ou alors elle n'aurait pas la conscience tranquille.

Au final, ce fut le son répétitif mais libérateur de la cloche qui la sauva de ses intenses réflexions et lui permit de ramasser en vitesse ses affaires, pour sortir du bâtiment non moins rapidement. Evitant toute conversation futile, elle s'empressa de quitter la cour du lycée, son cartable à la main. Une fois arrivée au bord de la route qui longeait l'école, elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder si un véhicule s'approchait ou non, et la traversa sans se retourner. Pressée, elle s'engouffra alors dans une ruelle déserte, peu rassurante étant donné de l'obscurité qui y régnait mais bien pratique puisque raccourcissant son trajet.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule ; prise de panique, elle se retourna, tout en se dégageant violemment de l'emprise de son potentiel agresseur, qu'elle foudroya d'un regard ahuri, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que ce garçon, qui venait de lui faire la peur de sa vie, elle le connaissait.

- Vanitas ? S'exclama-t-elle, encore sous le choc. Mais qu'est-ce que…

Voyant qu'elle hurlait presque, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et eut tôt fait de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, dans un geste rapide et plutôt violent. Le premier réflexe de la jeune fille fut de tenter de se dégager, aussi elle attrapa de ses deux mains le bras du prétendu malade ; mais fort heureusement et comme il résistait, elle réalisa rapidement que son comportement n'avait pas été adéquat, et fit donc en sorte de se calmer pour qu'il puisse se retirer sans craindre qu'elle crie encore.

- Je t'ai suivie, déclara-t-il en prévision de la prochaine question de la lycéenne. Noda est malade, faut l'emmener chez le vétérinaire.

Xion croisa les bras en signe d'un agacement évident. Non seulement, et bien qu'il ait certainement de la fièvre, il la suivait jusqu'à son école – sans veste et en plein mois de novembre –, mais en plus il l'espionnait, manquait de lui faire endurer une crise cardiaque, et tout ça pour son chat. Alors oui, admit-elle en silence, elle savait qu'il adorait son animal de compagnie, mais de là à prendre de tels risques pour lui, tandis qu'il pouvait bien attendre qu'elle rentre… C'était presque insensé. Et évidemment, elle allait devoir s'occuper de tout cela. Elle soupira, exaspérée.

- Et c'est à moi de le faire ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton dédaigneux. Vous avez une idée de combien ça coûte, d'emmener un minou chez le vétérinaire ?

A ces mots, le garçon laissa transparaître une panique qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler et prit les mains de sa camarade, pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Son air dur la fit pâlir, puis rougir ; elle détestait être ainsi fixée, surtout par ce regard doré si percutant, qui ressortait encore mieux sur la pénombre de la nuit approchant que dans les éclats lumineux du jour.

- Xion, fit-il avec, pour une fois, un minimum de sérieux, je le ferais moi si je pouvais, je te jure. Mais… – il marqua une brève hésitation – Mais je me suis enfui de l'orphelinat, et si on me voit trop, on m'y ramènera, tu comprends ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas immédiatement et baissa la tête, gênée. C'était donc ça, la raison pour laquelle le jeune homme vivait dans la maison délabrée qu'on disait hantée, avec pour seule compagnie son chat – peut-être un chat de gouttière qu'il avait recueilli –, se nourrissant difficilement et si peu. Il était orphelin, il n'avait pas comme elle la chance d'avoir une famille aimante et toujours présente à ses côtés. Il avait été placé dans un orphelinat, il avait attendu l'adoption des années durant. Et comme dans bien des cas, ses espoirs s'étaient soldés par un échec cuisant, déprimant. Alors il avait fui, et il s'était rendu là où l'avaient guidé ses pas hagards, pour se retrouver dans la demeure laissée à l'abandon.

Elle releva les yeux et, serrant à son tour doucement les mains de son camarade, lui sourit comme pour le rassurer.

- C'est bon, répondit-elle d'une voix douce. Je comprends. Je l'emmènerai chez le vétérinaire… Mais vous, en échange, il faut que vous retourniez vous reposer !

Sans dire quoi que ce soit, Vanitas lâcha ses mains et laissa les siennes retomber le long de son corps. Lentement, il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. S'ensuivirent quelques secondes de silence total, où chacun regardait l'autre par coups d'œil furtifs, se demandant s'il allait ou non réagir à ses paroles, à ses gestes. Puis enfin, Xion se décida à rompre cette ambiance oppressante.

- On devrait y aller, non ? Proposa-t-elle, la voix tremblant quelque peu. Puisque si on vous voit trop…

L'autre opina du chef et, sans même l'attendre, prit la direction de la maison abandonnée, traversant à pas rapides et sans le moindre bruit la silencieuse ruelle. La jeune fille, de son côté, le regarda s'éloigner dans la pénombre, et ne put réprimer un léger sourire. Il avait semblé inquiet, paniqué même ; pour un chat, cela pouvait paraître bizarre, alors elle en déduisit que les deux compagnons devaient être vraiment attachés l'un à l'autre. Cela se devinait du moins dans le comportement du félin ; et son maître venait de se trahir, en quelques phrases.

Au final, peut-être Noda n'était-il pas qu'un chat de gouttière adopté.

* * *

- Et vous dites que vous avez recueilli ce chat ?

A la question du vétérinaire, Xion acquiesça silencieusement. Le docteur, penché sur l'animal – Noda, qui étonnamment se tenait calme, presque trop –, effectuait quelques contrôles basiques avec une application évidente. En face de lui, la jeune fille laissait son regard voyager furtivement de la fenêtre au chat, et du chat à la fenêtre, en évitant soigneusement celui du médecin ; elle n'avait jamais été douée pour mentir, et elle ne voulait pas – vraiment pas – qu'à cause de la maladresse et du manque d'assurance qu'on lisait dans ses yeux, le félin ne puisse être soigné. Ce n'était pas qu'elle tenait tant que ça à satisfaire Vanitas, mais ce « pauvre minou », comme elle l'avait appelé d'une voix désolée en caressant tendrement son crâne, lui faisait pitié et lui donnait mal au cœur, à se traîner comme ça, toussant comme son maître avant lui, avec une agilité aussi faible qu'elle était forte à la normale.

- Eh bien, mademoiselle, déclara soudain le vétérinaire, votre chat me rappelle vraiment l'un de ceux que j'ai soignés, il y a quelques temps… – il examina encore plus attentivement Noda – Vraiment, il ressemble beaucoup à celui du baron Amera. Vous le connaissez ?

Un peu surprise de la question, la jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul et se mit à réfléchir. Le baron Amera ? A première vue, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui il s'agissait, mais en y pensant avec attention, il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Amera, répéta-t-elle mentalement. Etait-ce à la télévision ? Oui, ils en avaient parlé au journal télévisé quelques mois auparavant. Selon ses souvenirs, le baron Amera, éminent horloger et descendant d'une lignée de nobles, avait récemment fait parler de lui suite à une affaire familiale dont Xion avait oublié les détails. A vrai dire, elle ne regardait jamais réellement la télévision ; elle se contentait d'écouter, le nez plongé dans un roman ou sur un dessin, et retenait quelques bribes de discours. En l'occurrence, elle savait vaguement qui était ce baron ; mais à coup sûr elle ne le connaissait pas personnellement.

Quant à Vanitas… Elle ne pouvait en avoir la certitude, mais il lui semblait fort peu probable qu'un baron, horloger de surcroît, ait un jour rendu visite à un simple orphelin. Aussi, elle répondit par la négative.

- Bon, eh bien…, s'apprêta à annoncer le médecin. C'est une trachéobronchite infectieuse, c'est un peu comme notre asthme… Rassurez-vous, elle est prise à temps, vous la soignerez facilement avec quelques antibiotiques.

Sur ce, il alla rapidement chercher lesdits antibiotiques et présenta aussitôt les honoraires à la lycéenne, tout en lui adressant les dernières recommandations quant aux soins à apporter à Noda. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle put s'en aller et retourna immédiatement à la maison abandonnée, en compagnie du félin et armée des médicaments nécessaires à sa guérison.

* * *

Seule dans sa chambre, assise en tailleur sur son lit, Xion laissa son regard s'évader par la fenêtre. Elle ne voulait que vérifier si ses parents rentraient, tenta-t-elle vainement de se persuader lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la grande bâtisse sombre en face de chez elle. Il ne s'échappait des fenêtres crasseuses aucune lueur ; de même, aucun bruit ne traversait les murs, bien qu'ils ne fussent pas si épais que ça. En réalité, il ne semblait exister aucune trace de vie à l'intérieur ; mais la jeune fille savait parfaitement que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Elle, elle avait pénétré dans la maison, et elle avait vu qui s'y trouvait. Elle avait, au cours des trois derniers jours, appris à connaître ce jeune homme, antipathique au premier abord, mais dont l'amitié sans limites qu'il portait à son chat s'était vite révélée.

Soudain, et alors qu'elle entendait le bruit caractéristique d'un moteur de véhicule se rapprocher, elle distingua une ombre derrière la fenêtre – celle qui se trouvait exactement en face de sa chambre – de la bâtisse abandonnée. Intriguée, elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir ; puis sa curiosité l'emporta et, malgré le fait qu'elle soit en pyjama et que la température extérieure ait chuté en-dessous de zéro, elle ouvrit sa fenêtre. C'est alors qu'elle le vit ; de l'autre côté de la rue, de l'autre côté du verre crasseux, Vanitas la regardait. Lorsque l'expression intéressée de la jeune fille se mua en surprise, cette dernière crut même discerner chez son camarade l'ombre d'un sourire ; mais bien vite, les voix de ses parents la ramenèrent à la réalité.

- Xion, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lui cria sa mère, communément appelée Yuna Duval, en sortant de la voiture. Rentre, tu vas prendre froid !

La lycéenne baissa aussitôt les yeux, et sourit pour rassurer sa génitrice, en répondant qu'elle les regardait simplement arriver. Puis elle releva la tête ; mais le jeune homme avait disparu. Aussi, elle décida de faire de même et pénétra à nouveau dans sa chambre, refermant du même coup la fenêtre.

Plus tardivement dans la soirée, après avoir brièvement raconté à ses parents un week-end qu'elle s'était inventé – elle n'avait même pas hésité à leur mentir, après tout elle avait promis à celui qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son ami de ne pas dévoiler son secret – et mangé en leur compagnie, Xion débarrassait distraitement la table tandis que ses géniteurs regardaient la télévision. Sans lui en avoir demandé la permission, son esprit vagabondait ailleurs, plus précisément de l'autre côté de la rue. A y réfléchir, c'était la première soirée depuis qu'elle connaissait Vanitas durant laquelle il lui était impossible de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une minute à passer en compagnie du jeune homme ; ses parents étant là, elle était dans l'incapacité totale de cuisiner pour lui, de vérifier qu'il prenait ses médicaments ou de l'obliger à ne pas veiller trop tard. A cette pensée, elle sourit. Il fallait dire que, parfois, ces derniers jours, elle avait eu l'impression de se comporter comme une mère avec celui qui, pourtant, lui était totalement étranger – du moins à leur rencontre, car à présent elle avait l'impression de le connaître mieux que quiconque.

- Xion, tu viens regarder les infos avec nous ? L'appela tout à coup son père, Alister de son prénom. Il y a peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant, et on aimerait bien t'avoir un peu près de nous, après ce long week-end sans toi.

La jeune femme répondit par l'affirmative, devinant sans peine le sourire tendre que son paternel lui adressait depuis le canapé, et vint s'asseoir entre ses parents pour poser les yeux sur le poste de télévision. Cela lui procurait une sensation étrange, que de regarder l'homme qui présentait les diverses nouvelles du jour ; habituellement elle ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, affalée sur son lit, en train de lire ou de jouer à la console. Tant et si bien que cette fois-ci, puisqu'elle se concentrait sur la vue, l'ouïe perdit de son sens ; elle n'avait pas la tête à ça, de toute façon. Lasse, elle appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de son père et ramena contre elle ses jambes.

Elle se trouvait les yeux mi-clos, près de s'endormir, quand le présentateur indiqua sur l'écran une photo dont la vue, même partielle, la tira immédiatement de sa léthargie. _Le fils des barons Amera_, put-elle entendre, _Vanitas Amera, est porté disparu depuis jeudi soir._

Xion se redressa en un bond, sous la surprise de son père comme de sa mère, et fixa aussitôt la photo qui s'affichait en plus grand à l'écran. Il n'y avait pas de doute ; ces cheveux noirs en bataille, ces traits sévères et surtout ces yeux dorés transporteurs d'une émotion si forte ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une personne. Cependant, ladite personne – le Vanitas qu'elle connaissait, et d'ailleurs force était d'avouer que Vanitas n'était pas un prénom commun – avait prétendu s'être échappé d'un orphelinat, et non être le fils en fugue d'un riche baron. Elle, elle avait cru à ce qu'il disait. Même après les informations données par le vétérinaire, elle s'était bornée à le croire. Mais là, elle avait la preuve indéniable que son « ami » lui avait menti, s'était joué d'elle.

Et pourtant, inconsciemment, elle cherchait toutes les manières possibles afin de lui donner raison, de ne pas s'avouer qu'il avait profité de sa naïveté. Elle ne voulait pas, non, accepter l'idée que ce Vanitas, qui lui avait inspiré tant de pitié mais aussi de sympathie et, par moments, de tendresse, ait pu lui mentir délibérément.

Peut-être, se dit-elle soudain, s'était-il comporté comme cela dans l'unique but d'attirer sa pitié et de profiter de son aide ; mais immédiatement elle effaça cette idée qu'elle jugea sordide et en trouva une autre, à ses yeux bien plus plausible. Il avait pu faire ça pour qu'elle ne le dénonce pas. Peut-être ne lui avait-il pas fait confiance, peut-être avait-il eu peur qu'elle le trahisse. Et par conséquent, elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle-même, pour ne pas avoir su lui inspirer suffisamment de confiance.

- Eh bien, Xion ? Fit soudain Yuna, moqueuse. Il est si mignon que ça, ce Vanitas ?

Réalisant soudain qu'elle était en train de culpabiliser, et peut-être à tort, tout en fixant la photo du jeune homme, la lycéenne fit un énorme effort pour se reprendre et répondit par la négative à sa mère, bredouillant toutefois quelque peu. Puis, sans plus tarder, elle se déclara fatiguée et alla se coucher, sachant cependant qu'elle ne trouverait pas le sommeil avant plusieurs heures.


	4. Quand Noël s'emmêle

Salut à tous (toutes ?) ! =D

Petites nouvelles de la fic en général : A l'instant où j'écris ces mots, le chapitre 7 est fini terminé, le 8 courageusement entamé. xD Je peux d'ores et déjà prévoir environ 12 ou 13 chapitres pour la totalité de la fanfiction, donc j'en ai écrit une bonne moitié, quoi. x)

Quant à ce chapitre... Son titre est assez clair, en fait. xD Mais je vais vous laisser découvrir les trois scènes qui s'y succèdent ! ^^

Donc : bonne lecture =D

* * *

_Chapitre 04 : Quand Noël s'emmêle_

Le lendemain, après ses cours de la journée et en rentrant chez elle, Xion ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant la maison abandonnée. Bien malgré elle, ou du moins tenta-t-elle de s'en persuader, elle hésita longuement. Elle avait passé la nuit et la journée précédentes à réfléchir, ressassant sans cesse les paroles de son camarade, celle du présentateur du journal, comparant mentalement les deux photos. Elle s'était posé mille et une questions, avait conçu mille et une possibilités ; et au final, après tant de tergiversations, elle se retrouvait immobile devant la grande bâtisse qui jamais ne lui avait paru si angoissante, à se demander si elle devait y pénétrer ou non.

Elle avait pesé le pour et le contre, pourtant. Elle avait noté que ses parents ne rentreraient pas avant le début de soirée et que donc elle disposait de quelques heures à perdre comme bon lui semblerait. Elle avait remarqué aussi que, depuis la veille, elle paraissait – et était – tourmentée, angoissée. Hésitante, elle leva les yeux au ciel comme pour lui demander conseil.

C'est alors que son regard s'arrêta, presque instinctivement, sur la fenêtre du premier étage du bâtiment. De cette fameuse fenêtre, placée exactement en face de celle de sa chambre, Vanitas l'observait. Ses yeux dorés brillaient presque derrière la vitre crasseuse, dans la pénombre instaurée par la fin d'après-midi. Et là, Xion réalisa que, tout au long des dernières heures, pas une fois elle n'avait pensé – ou peut-être osé – à se poser la bonne question.

- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de voir Vanitas ? Murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même en baissant les yeux.

Elle n'avait pas réellement de réponse à cette question. Sa raison disait non, et son instinct le contraire. Certes, entrer et revoir le jeune homme la conduirait forcément, aujourd'hui ou un autre jour, à lui parler de ce qu'elle avait vu à la télévision la veille ; mais au fond d'elle, quelque chose tentait de la persuader qu'il fallait qu'elle ait, avec le garçon, cette discussion d'importance si capitale.

Aussi, décidant pour une fois de se montrer impulsive et non stratège, elle entra d'un pas qui se voulait décidé dans la maison.

A peine fut-elle entrée qu'elle entendit nombre de pas précipités dans les escaliers. De même, elle sentit un animal – Noda, elle n'avait pas besoin de baisser les yeux pour savoir que c'était lui – se frotter contre ses jambes en ronronnant. Puis Vanitas parut dans la cage d'escalier, l'air mi-inquiet mi-interrogateur. Il se dirigea vers elle sans même la saluer et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux. Tu as passé une heure allongée sur ton lit hier soir, avant d'éteindre la lumière. Et là, tu viens de perdre dix minutes à regarder cette baraque. T'es pas bien, ou quoi ?

La jeune fille s'assombrit, et baissa la tête, le regard fuyant les yeux dorés du jeune homme aussi bien que ceux du chat.

- Non, c'est pas ça…, bredouilla-t-elle, hésitante.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui parler ou non de la soirée de la veille. Elle ne savait tout bonnement pas quoi lui dire. Elle aurait pu, comme avant, lui demander comment il se portait, si Noda allait sur la voie de la guérison ; mais cette fois-ci elle n'en trouva pas le courage. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour mentir, ni même cacher quoique ce soit à quelqu'un, aussi elle était certaine qu'elle se trahirait en essayant de se comporter normalement. D'ailleurs, sans même qu'elle eut dit quoique ce fût, son ami – si tant est qu'elle pouvait encore le considérer comme tel, mais elle voulait croire que oui – avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Tu t'es disputée avec tes vieux ? Tenta le jeune homme. T'as fait une connerie ?

Elle n'osa pas répondre et garda le silence le plus total. Cependant, lorsqu'il l'empoigna par les épaules, avec une fermeté mêlée d'une certaine douceur, elle tressaillit et releva brusquement la tête. Leurs yeux se croisèrent ; si ceux de Xion était emplis d'angoisse, ceux de son camarade semblaient froids mais dissimulaient l'inquiétude que la jeune femme réussit à y lire.

- Xion, dit-il lentement, comme cherchant les mots les plus adéquats, si quelque chose ne va pas, tu peux m'en parler.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas, pas de ça. En revanche, elle ne put réprimer un léger sourire. Il était sincère, elle le devinait aisément. Et même si sans aucun doute jamais il ne se serait abaissé à avouer qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, son intérêt à l'égard de sa santé était bel et bien présent. Peut-être se sentait-il simplement redevable, puisqu'elle avait passé un week-end complet à veiller sur lui ; mais cela ne semblait pas être son genre.

Alors, peut-être était-ce réellement de l'amitié.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire se voulant rassurant, tout va bien.

Il secoua la tête, non convaincu.

- Déjà, je m'inquiète pas, nia-t-il aussitôt. Après… Si tu veux pas m'en parler, t'as qu'à pas le faire, hein. Mais…

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et ne continua pas. Durant quelques secondes, il l'observa simplement, gardant son regard fiché dans celui de la jeune fille ; puis soudain, sans prévenir, il l'attira rapidement mais doucement contre lui et l'enlaça.

La réaction de Xion fut immédiate ; se retrouver aussi près du jeune homme la fit rougir violemment, gênée. Et il y avait de quoi, puisqu'en moins de dix secondes elle s'était retrouvée blottie dans ses bras, les mains plaquées sur son torse – heureusement que cette fois-ci il avait pensé à enfiler son pull –, tandis qu'il passait tranquillement sa main dans ses cheveux, sans aucune honte ou gêne apparente.

- Je suis pas très câlin, hein, déclara-t-il sur un ton calme. Mais vu tout ce que… Enfin, oublie et reste là.

Oublier, répéta-t-elle en son esprit. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Mais bizarrement, elle se prit rapidement à fermer les yeux, tandis que les battements accélérés de son cœur ralentissaient peu à peu. Et au fur et à mesure que son souffle chaud venait caresser le creux du cou de son ami, au fur et à mesure que celui-ci jouait avec ses mèches noires et l'empêchait de s'évader de son étreinte, elle sentait ses craintes s'apaiser.

Alors elle ne résista plus à cette envie de se laisser aller qu'elle ressentait et, l'espace d'un instant, parvint à oublier tout ce qui la préoccupait.

Dans les bras de Vanitas, un Paradis s'ouvrait à elle et son vent sacré emmenait d'une bourrasque toutes ses inquiétudes.

Dès lors, le malaise entre eux s'était dissipé.

* * *

Au premier étage de la maison dite hantée, allongée sur le matelas qui servait habituellement de lit à Vanitas, Xion laissait son regard suivre distraitement les fissures du plafond. Elle s'accordait une pause, avait-elle déclaré à son ami quelques dix minutes auparavant. C'était le 13 décembre et elle venait de passer une heure complète à évaluer l'état de la maison, afin de voir ce qu'elle pourrait y organiser. Car oui, et en dépit des protestations perpétuelles de son camarade, elle tenait à décorer un minimum l'intérieur de la bâtisse et à y passer Noël en sa compagnie. Ce n'était pas qu'elle l'appréciait particulièrement, mais depuis leur première rencontre le temps avait passé, et dans sa course les avait rapprochés.

Depuis qu'elle avait découvert sa véritable identité, ou celle qui du moins semblait l'être, la jeune fille n'en avait pas encore parlé avec le garçon ; mais ce n'était pas grave, il avait sans un mot réussi à la convaincre que cela ne pressait pas. Aussi, chaque jour, elle avait employé tous les moyens dont elle disposait pour venir lui rendre visite, apportant à chaque fois avec elle de quoi boire et de quoi manger, ou toute autre ressource essentielle à la vie plutôt confortable qu'elle faisait tout pour lui procurer.

Soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et Vanitas entra, un verre de jus de fruits à la main et une bande dessinée dans l'autre. Il salua brièvement la lycéenne d'un signe de tête.

- Toujours sur ton Noël ? S'enquit-il, amusé.

Elle répondit, un peu agacée, par l'affirmative, puis son regard se posa sur le verre que tenait son interlocuteur et dans lequel il s'apprêtait à boire.

- Hé, mais vous êtes allés chercher à boire juste pour vous ? S'indigna-t-elle, sur un ton cependant malicieux. Et la galanterie, alors ?

- C'est quoi, ça ? Répondit-il du tac-au-tac. La marque de tes nouvelles chaussures ?

Elle rit de l'ignorance qu'il feignait, de surcroît et intentionnellement mal, et s'assit sur le matelas, tandis qu'il venait prendre place à côté d'elle. Il s'empara alors du petit carnet dans lequel elle avait noté toutes ses observations et déductions, lui tendant son verre en guise d'échange. L'air sérieux, il tourna page après page, examinant rapidement les croquis et les quelques mots à la recherche d'une erreur à lui faire remarquer, mais il ne découvrit rien et jugea donc le livret inintéressant ; aussi, il le jeta par-dessus son épaule avec un soupir et reprit sa bande dessinée – qui en réalité appartenait à Xion, puisqu'elle la lui avait apportée la veille afin de le distraire – qu'il ouvrit et commença à lire.

La jeune fille, elle, termina tranquillement de siroter le jus de fruits, puis déposa avec délicatesse le verre un peu plus loin et s'appuya sur l'épaule de son ami. Elle n'avait plus peur de le toucher, maintenant et depuis qu'il l'avait enlacée ; et même si elle gardait à son égard le vouvoiement, seul signe relativement futile qui les séparait encore, plus les jours passaient et moins elle ne lui trouvait de réelle utilité.

- Alors, c'est intéressant ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton rieur, en profitant pour lire en même temps que lui.

- Bof, répondit-il sur le même ton. Tes goûts sont toujours aussi pourris.

Elle sourit, amusée, et comme pour le punir, lui tira doucement l'oreille, ce qui lui arracha une grimace faussement réaliste. En guise de vengeance à son tour, il tourna la page de la bande dessinée, car il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas terminé de lire ; pour toute réponse, elle retint aussitôt sa main avec une exclamation feignant l'indignation.

- Au fait, fit soudain et sans aucune raison apparente Xion, vous voulez quoi pour Noël ?

Il eut un sourire sarcastique et referma sa lecture, avant de la poser à côté de lui, sur le matelas.

- Que tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer, ça compte ? Demanda-t-il avec un soupir se voulant exaspéré. Parce que sérieux, j'ai l'impression d'être vieux, là.

- Ah bon ? Vous avez quel âge ?

Il soupira à nouveau, sachant très bien qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu sa réponse. Il fallait dire qu'il commençait à bien la connaître, cette fille-là ; en plus d'être curieuse, elle s'obstinait sans cesse à vouloir tout comprendre et tout savoir. A l'école, elle devait être une élève modèle, en avait-il déduit, et il s'était promis de faire en sorte qu'avec lui, elle ne se montre pas toujours aussi maximaliste. Cependant, cette ambition semblait bel et bien compromise, du moins pour le moment.

- J'en aurai dix-huit le vingt-huit décembre, répondit-il en croisant les bras. Contente ?

Pour toute réponse, elle sourit et se moqua gentiment de lui en lui affirmant qu'il était plus vieux qu'elle de trois mois, plaisanterie à laquelle il rétorqua en la repoussant doucement de son épaule, la prétendant trop lourde pour être supportée encore longtemps.

* * *

Le 24 décembre au soir, c'est armée d'un assez grand sac que Xion pénétra dans la bâtisse située en face de chez elle. Avec un immense sourire, elle les présenta à Vanitas venu l'accueillir, et alla rapidement préparer du chocolat chaud tandis qu'il fouillait à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle revint avec les deux tasses – car elle au moins avait la « galanterie » de ne pas penser qu'à elle et de veiller aussi au bien-être de son ami –, elle le trouva assis en tailleur, l'air sceptique. Sans piper mot, il releva la tête pour la fixer droit dans les yeux et l'interrogea du silence, mi-suspicieux, mi-surpris. Pour toute réponse, elle sourit et haussa les épaules.

- Je suis sûre que ça vous irait bien ! Assura-t-elle, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Il soupira d'exaspération et croisa les bras, lui certifiant haut et fort qu'il ne « mettrait pas son truc », qui de toute façon était « complètement stupide » et « trop moche ». Mais toutes ses protestations n'eurent pour seul effet que de faire rire son amie, qui plongea aussitôt la main dans le sac pour en extraire l'un des deux déguisements de Père Noël qu'elle avait apportés. Ou plutôt, le déguisement de Mère Noël qu'elle avait apporté, celui composé d'une minijupe, de collants rouges et d'un haut assorti, le tout bordé de fourrure blanche. Elle laissa le second à sa place, incitant cependant fortement son camarade à le mettre ; et comme il se contentait de secouer négativement la tête, elle s'empara de l'un des deux bonnets à pompon et le vissa d'un geste vif sur le crâne du jeune homme.

Aussitôt Vanitas voulut le retirer ; mais elle le maintint en place en riant, tant et si bien qu'à force elle bascula et se retrouva au-dessus de lui, une main posée sur son torse, tandis qu'il grimaçait d'un agacement simulé.

- Allez, tenta-t-elle de le convaincre, si je le mets, vous le mettez aussi !

Il fit la moue et, appuyant sa tête contre le sol avant de fermer les yeux, maugréa – avec tout de même un léger sourire sarcastique – qu'il n'avait pas à satisfaire le moindre de ses caprices et que, par conséquent, il ne mettrait pas son déguisement qu'il qualifia ouvertement et sans se gêner de pourri.

Cependant, elle continua d'insister et, voyant qu'il se bornait à refuser d'abdiquer, enfonça doucement son ongle dans la peau du bras du garçon, en guise de vengeance et avec un large sourire. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'enfin il s'avoua vaincu et accepta d'enfiler l'accoutrement – qu'il jugeait ridicule et sans intérêt – proposé par la jeune fille.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il revint après s'être changé, vêtu des habits rouges typiques du Saint-Nicolas si célèbre auprès des jeunes enfants mais ayant cependant préféré garder le bonnet à la main – sûrement l'avait-il jugé trop déshonorant à son goût –, il retrouva son amie habillée de son propre déguisement. Elle avait sagement endossé le haut rouge aux manches brodées de blanc, la minijupe et les collants assortis, ainsi que les longues bottes à talons. Puis finalement, elle s'était décidée à placer sur sa tête le fameux bonnet à pompon, en dépit de tout ce que pourrait lui faire remarquer Vanitas à ce sujet. A présent, elle avait pris Noda dans ses bras et caressait tendrement son poil soyeux en attendant que son maître daigne la rejoindre.

Lorsque le jeune homme entra dans la pièce, donc, la première chose qu'il vit fut son amie, appuyée contre le mur non loin de lui. Aussitôt il ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'attarder un instant sur ses minces jambes, pleins d'un intérêt certain ; mais il se reprit bien vite et fit en sorte de transformer son expression surprise en une autre plus posée, avant de retrouver son sourire moqueur habituel.

- Alors, Maman Noël, tu m'as apporté des cadeaux ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

A ces mots, Xion releva la tête et sourit en laissant le chat s'échapper de son étreinte, puis fit quelques pas dans la direction de son camarade.

- Cela dépend…, répondit-elle d'une voix volontairement traînante. As-tu été bien sage, cette année ?

Son interlocuteur afficha un air étonné.

- Depuis quand tu me tutoies, toi ?

- Depuis que tu me l'as demandé pour Noël.

Echange de sourires. Regards qui se croisent, yeux qui se fixent. Après avoir fait un pas de plus, Xion avait doucement posé une main sur l'épaule de son ami, encore hésitante, ne sachant trop si elle devait – ou plutôt si elle pouvait – s'avancer encore ou rester sur place. Aussi, elle attendit, dévisageant sans s'en rendre vraiment compte le jeune homme. Ce dernier, qui avait plongé ses pupilles dorées dans celles, bleu océan, de sa camarade, ne tarda pas à passer un bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer doucement contre lui. La seule réaction de la jeune fille fut de faire glisser, lentement, son bras autour du cou de Vanitas – geste qui lui arracha un léger sourire et à la suite duquel il se pencha doucement sur elle.

La lycéenne se sentit rougir et ferma les yeux pour échapper à l'emprise dorée du regard du garçon ; ce dernier fit alors de même, et leurs lèvres étaient à même de se frôler lorsqu'un long miaulement retentit dans la pièce jusque là silencieuse.

Sitôt qu'elle eut entendu Noda, l'adolescente ouvrit les yeux, sortit du même coup de sa semi-léthargie et constata sa proximité effarante avec son hôte ; effrayée, elle se sépara bien vite de lui et eut un mouvement de recul, tandis qu'il foudroyait du regard son animal de compagnie. Puis il soupira et glissa les mains dans les poches du déguisement et posa les yeux sur Xion, qui détourna aussitôt la tête.

- Bon, bah, heu…, hésita-t-il un instant avant de se reprendre, tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose ?

Elle bredouilla une réponse qu'il ne comprit pas et se dirigea vers la cuisine, alors que le jeune homme se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir su trouver une remarque suffisamment intelligente à faire pour dissiper le malaise qui s'était installé entre eux deux. A côté de cela Noda, tout innocemment, vint frotter sa fourrure contre les jambes de son maître, avant de partir à pas lents en direction de l'escalier. Et là, Vanitas se dit que si cet animal avait pu prendre ce sourire satisfait que lui-même affichait parfois, il l'aurait fait sans aucune gêne, rien que pour lui « pourrir la vie », comme il aimait le dire.

* * *

A préciser, après cela... La scène de Nowel se termine ici. ^^ La prochaine fois, on démarre sur un autre jour. x)

Merci pour votre lectuuure. =3


	5. 18 ans, ça se fête !

Hey ! =D

Ainsi que je l'avais prévu et promis, voici le cinquième chapitre des "feux du risque", comme j'aime surnommer cette fic. x) Au programme cette fois-ci, un jour très important au niveau tant du scénario que de la longueur de sa description. ^^ Mais je ne vais pas en dire plus et me contenterai de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture... ~

Au passage, j'en profite pour préciser que le chapitre 8 devrait être terminé ce week-end et que le chapitre 6 viendra exactement la semaine prochaine, soit le 12 ou le 13 février. ^^ (Ou le 14, pour la St.-Valentin ? =P)

Pour finir, j'adresse mes remerciements les plus chaleureux à ceux (enfin, celles, plutôt non ? xD) qui me laissent de temps à autres une p'tite review ;_; Je vous adore, vous savez ? x3 J'ai lu parfois que le commentaire/la review était la nourriture de l'auteur de fanfic... Je sais pas qui a dit ça mais je le/la plussoie. =w= *Momo, bouffeuse de com's, voyez le profil de la bête xD*

Mais bon, bien sûr, ce n'est nullement obligatoire et à ne rédiger que si vous en avez l'envie et le temps. ^^

Bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

_Chapitre 05 : 18 ans, ça se fête !_

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai bien attention.

Xion s'empressa d'agrémenter son affirmation d'un sourire rassurant, et embrassa une dernière fois ses parents sur la joue. C'était le 28 décembre, et intérieurement sa satisfaction prenait d'aussi larges dimensions que celle de Vanitas lorsqu'il parvenait à la surpasser au cours d'une de leurs perpétuelles joutes verbales. En effet, et à propos de Vanitas justement, elle venait d'accomplir l'un des stratagèmes les plus habiles qu'elle n'ait jamais trouvés.

Ce soir-là, ces parents et elle-même étaient invités à dîner chez des amis. Cependant, lesdits amis étaient jeunes parents d'un petit garçon, âgé de quelques mois à peine ; aussi la jeune fille avait-elle simulé une toux violente et s'était-elle retrouvée dispensée de cette longue et ennuyeuse visite. Et à vrai dire, elle n'avait fait tout cela que dans un seul et unique but, situé exactement en face de chez elle.

C'était l'anniversaire de Vanitas, ce jour-là.

Après avoir brièvement salué ses parents, la lycéenne regarda leur véhicule s'éloigner, puis entra dans la maison et, claquant du pied la porte d'entrée, courut à l'étage, jusque dans sa chambre. Sans même penser à fermer les volets – elle n'en avait que pour une minute, de toute façon, et son esprit s'était clairement perdu ailleurs –, elle attrapa sur son lit la belle robe de soirée noire qu'on lui avait offert l'année précédente et se changea en vitesse. Ensuite, elle retourna au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle avait à l'avance préparé tous les ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin afin de préparer le gâteau qu'elle avait prévu pour son ami.

A vingt heures tapantes, Xion frappa doucement à la porte de la maison dite abandonnée, puis entra sans attendre de réponse. Par-dessus sa robe relativement légère et moulante, elle avait enfilé un long manteau noir – il fallait dire que son décolleté la dérangeait quelque peu, et puis elle avait peur d'avoir froid – et, dans sa poche, glissé un foulard rouge destiné à recouvrir les yeux de son camarade le temps qu'il traverse la rue, pour préserver la surprise… S'il le voulait bien.

- Van', tu es là ? Appela-t-elle doucement.

Pour toute réponse, le chat Noda vint amoureusement se frotter contre ses jambes nues en miaulant. Avec un sourire, elle s'accroupit pour le caresser, et c'est le moment que choisit l'occupant des lieux pour descendre, à pas lents, les escaliers. La jeune fille releva aussitôt la tête lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils échangèrent un sourire, bref mais sincère. Rien entre eux n'était plus pareil depuis le léger incident, comme le qualifiait la lycéenne, du soir de Noël, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils s'étaient éloignés, loin de là. Certes, ils n'osaient plus se trouver physiquement aussi proches l'un de l'autre qu'avant, de peur d'être à nouveau tentés par le Diable qui les avait pris la veille du 25 décembre ; en revanche, depuis cette soirée-là, ils se comprenaient de mieux en mieux et, au fil des quelques jours qui s'étaient écoulés, avaient partagés maints moments tous plus merveilleux les uns que les autres.

C'est pourquoi ce jour-là, en s'approchant de son ami pour glisser doucement le bandeau sur ses yeux, Xion qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de l'enlacer réalisait un véritable exploit. A nouveau son souffle se mélangea à celui de Vanitas, immobile, qui pour une fois avait décidé de se laisser faire. Et à nouveau, la jeune fille fut tentée de fermer les yeux et de se blottir contre lui, rien que pour profiter une nouvelle fois de son étreinte si rassurante. Depuis qu'il l'avait serrée contre lui, pour la première fois et durant l'une de ses périodes de troubles, elle avait pris goût à la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, à la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne ; et nulle part elle ne se sentait plus à l'abri qu'entre ses bras.

Mais bien vite, elle parvint à se reprendre ; elle noua rapidement le tissu autour du crâne de son ami et se retira avec un léger sourire.

- On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ? Interrogea calmement l'autre, pas même étonné ou en colère.

Pour toute réponse, elle déposa avec audace un doigt sur les lèvres de son camarade, puis lui prit la main pour l'entraîner lentement vers la sortie.

- Tu verras, lui souffla-t-elle malicieusement. C'est une surprise…

Puis, sans plus attendre, elle l'attira dans le froid pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa demeure, juste en face. Là, elle s'empressa de le faire entrer à sa suite pour refermer la lourde porte ; et tout de suite Vanitas sembla ressentir le changement de température, car la grimace qu'il avait affichée tout du long disparut de son délicat visage pour laisser place à une expression plus neutre. Alors, la jeune fille vint retirer le bandeau des yeux de son ami.

Sitôt qu'il ouvrit les yeux, le garçon crut tomber de surprise ; mais après avoir maintes fois cligné des paupières, il réalisa enfin que non, il ne rêvait pas. Xion avait bel et bien décoré l'entrée à l'aide de tous ces colifichets inutiles qu'on employait à tours de bras aux occasions des anniversaires : banderoles, chapeaux en carton, assiettes décorées et verres de plastique, nappe colorée au milieu de laquelle trônait un immense gâteau, tout y était. Incrédule, il se retourna vers la lycéenne – et une fois de plus, il ne passa pas loin de l'infarctus.

Elle avait profité de son ébahissement quasiment évident pour retirer son long manteau, laissant paraître une robe aussi fine qu'appuyant les courbes de son corps et qui, en plus de n'être retenue que par de minces bretelles presque transparentes, laissait apercevoir son dos nu. Et la surprise était loin de s'arrêter là ; elle qui habituellement ne portait qu'une simple paire de bottes avait cette fois-là chaussé de délicats escarpins à talons aiguille.

Voyant son ami abasourdi, elle sourit, amusée. Elle s'apprêta à le taquiner gentiment sur son air impressionné, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps ; en effet, s'étant rendu compte qu'il paraissait idiot à la fixer comme cela, il avait repris son expression sarcastique habituelle.

- En fait, il ne te manque plus que le chapeau en carton ! S'exclama-t-il soudain avec un léger sourire.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et s'empara d'un des chapeaux en question, qu'elle avait placés sur une commode non loin de là, pour finir par le visser rapidement sur la tête de Vanitas, avant d'éclater de rire, visiblement fière d'avoir retourné la situation en moins de quelques secondes. Et, étonnamment, son camarade ne put s'empêcher de rire aussi.

Une fois leur moment d'amusement passé, Xion proposa de s'attaquer au gâteau, ce que son invité pour la soirée accepta avec plaisir.

- Et donc c'est toi qui l'as fait ? S'enquit-il dès qu'il fut assis, en face de son amie s'affairant à couper en tranches équitables la pâtisserie.

- Non, c'est mon chien, répondit-elle du tac au tac, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Tu as un chien ?

- A ton avis?

Vanitas sourit, amusé, et tendit son assiette à la jeune femme dans le but certain qu'elle lui serve une part de gâteau.

- Et tu as mis quoi comme poison, là-dedans ? Continua-t-il à demander, provocateur.

- De la sympathie et de la bonne humeur, fit-elle sur un ton se voulant neutre et détaché. Tu en as grand besoin, si tu veux mon avis.

Insensible à la critique déguisée, le jeune homme récupéra son assiette et la regarda avec une expression de dégoût volontairement exagérée. Son « truc » ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance, déclara-t-il sans aucune gêne mais avec un petit regard moqueur.

- Mais non, tu verras, le rassura-t-elle.

Puis elle se servit elle-même et s'assit face à son ami, avant d'ajouter sur un ton plein de malice :

- A ce qu'il paraît, c'est aphrodisiaque…

Elle sourit et éclata de rire face à l'incompréhension de son camarade. La soirée avait merveilleusement bien commencé.

De nombreuses plaisanteries et un demi-gâteau plus tard, Xion débarrassait la table avec application, tandis que son ami avait décidé de prendre place sur le canapé du salon. Sans aucune gêne, il s'était emparé de la télécommande de la télévision pour allumer cette dernière ; alors que de son côté, la jeune fille avait préféré se mettre à ranger le rez-de-chaussée, afin que ses parents, en rentrant, ne se doutent de rien. Certes, le comportement du jeune homme n'était pas des plus polis, ni des plus galants ; mais à force de le côtoyer, la lycéenne avait commencé à comprendre le mode de fonctionnement du personnage. De plus, il avait dix-huit ans ce jour-là, et elle jugeait donc pouvoir lui laisser certaines libertés.

Une fois qu'elle eut restauré l'état initial des lieux, elle vint sagement s'asseoir aux côtés de son invité. Là, elle lui sourit gentiment, mais une fois de plus tout ce qu'il trouva à émettre fut un reproche, comme quoi elle aurait dû acheter de l'alcool pour que la fête soit « plus cool ». En riant – elle avait l'impression de connaître Vanitas mieux que quiconque, aussi sa remarque ne l'étonna pas mais l'amusa –, elle lui répondit qu'elle ne buvait pas, et reporta son attention sur le poste de télévision. La chaîne choisie au hasard par son camarade diffusait à ce moment un film dit « à l'eau de rose » – et, étonnamment, Xion se prit à hésiter à s'appuyer doucement sur l'épaule de celui qui siégeait, visiblement envahi d'ennui, à côté d'elle. Cependant, ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir ; aussitôt il appuya sur l'un des boutons de la télécommande et zappa.

Grand mal lui en prit : en effet, s'il avait su quelle émission se cachait derrière ce simple bouton, jamais il n'aurait appuyé dessus.

Or il ne le savait pas, aussi il le pressa sans regret, clamant haut et fort qu'il espérait sincèrement ne pas « tomber sur une autre romance pourrie ».

Et grande fut sa surprise lorsqu'au journal télévisé, on passa une nouvelle annonce au sujet de sa « disparition ».

Le présentateur annonça son nom, ceux de ses parents, détailla la renommée de sa famille. A l'écran s'afficha son portrait ; avec ses yeux dorés, son expression insensible, ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Puis l'on implora à quiconque l'avait vu de le « ramener » à ses parents, qui récompenseraient fortement celui ou celle qui le « retrouverait ». A vrai dire, cet avis de recherche lui donnait clairement envie de vomir ; de quel droit ceux qui se prétendaient ses géniteurs pouvaient-ils _payer_ pour qu'il leur revienne ? Vanitas avait l'impression de n'être qu'un otage enlevé par des brigands, ou pire encore, un prisonnier recherché. Or, il n'était rien de tout cela. Il avait fui le manoir familial de son plein gré, oppressé par ce protocole dont il n'avait rien à faire, et surtout opposé à la ferme idée de ses parents de le marier sous peu. Les temps du Moyen-âge étaient révolus, après tout, et personne ne pouvait l'obliger à se fiancer, de surcroît avec une femme pour laquelle il n'éprouvait rien d'autre que du mépris.

Mais avec Xion, c'était différent. Bien plus qu'ennuyé, il tourna difficilement la tête dans sa direction. Il lui avait menti, certes, dans le but de protéger son propre intérêt ; mais à présent il allait devoir en payer le prix. Sans aucun doute elle allait lui en vouloir, le détester, et ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole – le jeune homme était certain, d'ailleurs, qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux la panique que, pour une fois, il ne tentait même pas de cacher. Cherchant à toute vitesse quelque chose à dire, un moyen de détendre l'atmosphère, il bredouilla avec une certaine difficulté quelques mots incompréhensibles.

Cependant et contre toute attente, la jeune fille lui sourit. Puis, alors qu'elle plongeait ses iris, morceaux d'océan cristallins dans l'univers paradisiaque que représentait son visage, dans ceux de son ami, sa main chercha la sienne et elle vint doucement entrelacer leurs doigts. Il resta quelques secondes à la fixer, comme envoûté par son doux sourire et par la chaleur réconfortante de sa paume contre la sienne.

Et tout à coup, il comprit. Enfin, il crut comprendre ; il ne voulait pas se persuader de la vérité d'une hypothèse et tomber de haut si elle se révélait finalement erronée. Aussi, il se contenta d'hésiter, ne sachant trop que dire ou faire.

- Xion…, fit-il après un certain temps, la voix mêlée d'admiration et de crainte. Tu… Tu sais déjà, c'est ça ?

Pour toute réponse, elle lui adressa un sourire plein d'amitié et de compassion – et aussi, d'une certaine tendresse, à laquelle il ne fit en revanche pas attention. D'un lent mouvement de tête, elle lui transmit silencieusement une réponse affirmative, mais sourit aussitôt et resserra l'étreinte de ses minces doigts sur la main du garçon. Puis, comme pour le rassurer, elle déposa doucement et non sans légèrement rougir sa main libre sur la joue de son ami.

- Mais, tu…, hésita à nouveau Vanitas.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais resta ébahi, comme captif du sourire de la jeune fille, qui éclairait son visage aux traits fins comme un soleil d'été illuminait l'océan et le faisait scintiller de mille étoiles.

- Je ne te dénoncerai pas, Van'…, assura-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je te l'ai promis.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois et caressa tendrement sa joue pour lui redonner confiance. Alors, il vint placer sa main sur celle de son amie, puis osa se pencher un peu sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux ; il les garda mi-clos et sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il n'avait plus qu'un pas à faire, quelques centimètres à franchir pour lui montrer une bonne fois pour toute à quel point elle était devenue importante à ses yeux.

Il n'en trouva pas le courage. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation, au contraire – combien de jeunes femmes n'étaient-elles pas tombées entre ses bras ! – ; mais cette fois-ci était bien différente. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti pareilles émotions. Lorsqu'il fixait Xion droit dans les yeux, il était comme ensorcelé et ne pouvait plus s'en détacher ; lorsqu'il l'avait enlacée, il avait pris goût à son odeur, à la chaleur de son corps et à la douceur de son étreinte ; et alors qu'il se trouvait si proche d'elle, il sentait son cœur s'emballer en même temps que ses joues viraient à l'écarlate.

Il détestait cette sensation. Il la détestait autant qu'il l'adorait.

- Hm, heu, oui, bon…, bafouilla-t-il soudain avant de lever et de se diriger vers la télévision pour l'éteindre, sous le regard amusé mais tendre de son hôte. Tu, heu… Tu me fais visiter la maison ?

La jeune fille se leva à son tour et, bravant toutes les lois de cette proximité qu'on cherchait sans cesse à exclure, prit le bras de son ami.

- Oui…, répondit-elle, quelque peu rêveuse. Dès que tu seras déscotché de ma télévision, oui.

Alors, elle rit de bon cœur et l'entraîna à l'étage, bien décidée à lui faire visiter chaque pièce de sa demeure. Et au fur et à mesure de la visite, au fil des commentaires tantôt cyniques, tantôt ironiques qui fusaient ça-et-là, Vanitas parvint à se détendre et à oublier l'incident survenu quelques minutes plus tôt. Xion elle-même n'en tenait pas compte ; elle lui lançait de temps à autres un sourire attendri ou un regard plein de trop d'émotions pour n'être que purement amical, mais il se bornait à ne pas relever toutes ces petites attentions à son égard, probablement par peur d'en laisser paraître trop lui aussi.

* * *

*blabla mode on*

Alors, déjà, merci à toi, lecteur de mon coeur, d'avoir lu ce chapitre. =^^= (Tu t'imagines pas comment ça fait plaisir à une auteur abandonnée dans ses pairings bizarres x3)

J'avais pensé laisser ce petit paragraphe en fin de chapitre pour une seule et bonne raison... Enfin non, y'en a plusieurs. xD Récemment, je me suis rendue sur le fandom anglais de Kingdom Hearts (de ce même site) (et oui, je lis en anglais aussi xD) pour y chercher quelques fanfictions à lire... Eh bah, la bonne surprise ! =O Savais-tu, bien aimé lecteur pas forcément fan d'hétéro et encore moins de Vanitas x Xion, que ce même pairing est relativement "populaire" sur le fandom anglais ? Je veux dire par là que je ne suis pas la seule à en écrire, ça fait plaisir. xD

Maintenant, sache aussi que la petite auteur(e ? je sais jamais) Momo traverse une période de déprime inversément proportionnelle à la tendance hétéro du fandom entier... xD Ayant l'autre jour revêtu mon costume de lectrice, je surfai innocemment sur le fandom français, cette fois-ci... L'on m'avait conseillé certaines fanfictions (dont je ne donnerai pas les titres ni même les auteurs, je ne cherche pas à faire de la propagande et encore moins à dénigrer le travail de mes confrères *wesh Momo, genre tu t'prends au sérieux*) que, bien évidemment, je lus aussitôt. ^^

Je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agissait de shonen-ai ; mais malgré mon aversion pour certains pairings mis en avant (à part ça, lecteur, n'aie crainte, j'apprécie certains pairings yaoi xD), j'ouvris le premier chapitre.

Ça t'est déjà arrivé de tomber du troisième étage ? J'espère pas, parce que ça doit faire vachement mal à part ça, mais certains trucs que j'ai lus mon fait l'effet d'un avion dans la gueule. Y'av ait du bon, du moins bon, du mauvais aussi, comme partout... Mais pourquoi j'ai la saleté d'impression que tout le monde lit une fic pour son pairing plus que pour le reste, allant jusqu'à faire fi des capacités de l'auteur ? oO Ça fait partie des trucs qui me foutent des nausées... Faut croire que ça me rend extrêmement jalouse, aussi. xD

C'est pourquoi j'ai pris une graaande décision : 'vais tenter de me mettre au shonen-ai. Enfin, peut-être. xD J'ai déjà des idées de scénarios, divers pairings en tête... Plus qu'à écrire et à réaliser, quoi. ~ Reste à savoir si je publie, si je publie pas, si je reviewe les autres n'auteurs, si je reviewe pas... Note, je me demande si je suis pas trop exigeante dans mes lectures, en fait. Et puis, aussi, peut-être que j'ai un ego de quatre cents kilomètres carrés et que je n'écris pas si bien que ça... Sûrement, même. xD

Enfin bref. xD Lecteur, je t'abandonne ici, je vais passer mes nerfs et ma déprime sur un scénario aux allures de Troisième Guerre mondiale. x)

(Et si tu as lu tout cela, alors considère-toi comme faisant partie de l'élite de la patience. xD)

*blabla mode off*


	6. In my Room

Hello ! =P

Avant de dire quoique ce soit d'intéressant (ou de pas intéressant), je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes. x3 Et oui, le sacré problème avec FFnet, c'est que c'est pas comme Fanfic-fr : les réponses aux reviews se font dans le chapitre d'après ou par MP, et donc seulement à ceux qui possèdent un compte... Ce qui est bien dommage, en fait. =/

**Cassie :** Ca dépend de ce que tu veux dire, en fait... Mais c'est vrai qu'un commentaire court et synthétique à le mérite d'être clair ! =) En tout cas, je suis très contente si tu aimes cette fanfiction. ^^ Comme je l'ai dit plein de fois, je tâche de publier un chapitre par semaine ! Ce sera peut-être pas toujours comme ça, mais bon, je fais de mon mieux pour que ça joue. Après, c'est quand même une sacrée aventure, je trouve : ma première histoire longue sur mon pairing préféré. xD Côté shonen-ai, maintenant, j'informe que j'ai en tout deux projets : une collaboration sur le pairing Axel/Vanitas et une fanfic Vanitas/Ventus. x) (Si si, sur un des pairings que j'aime le moins). Enfin, pour les pairings bizarres, je peux facilement t'en faire la liste : après le Vanitas/Xion, je vais m'essayer au Vanitas/Naminé. ^^ Plus l'AkuVan dont je viens de causer, évidemment. xD Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! =^w^=

**Tsu :** Aaaw, si tu savais comme ta review m'a fait plaisir ! =w= Tu sais, je suis certes une auteur(e ?), mais aussi une lectrice. xD Du coup, je sais que tous les lecteurs n'ont pas forcément le temps ni l'envie de laisser des commentaires, même sur des fics qu'ils apprécient... A mes yeux, chaque review que je reçois est comme un don du ciel. xD Après, rien ne m'insupporte plus que les auteurs qui laissent des trucs du style "S'il vous plaît laissez un com's" ou ce genre de débilités... Attends, on peut pas obliger un lecteur à commenter, si ? xD  
C'est aussi pourquoi je te remercie infiniment pour ta gentille review. =^^= Merci aussi pour tous ces compliments... Aaw, j'en rougis derrière mon écran. x3 Et je suis très heureuse de voir qu'il reste quand même des lecteurs ne lisant pas que pour le pairing, le lemon ou le scénario cliché ! J'avoue, ce texte n'a pas forcément le meilleur scénario du monde... Mais j'ai évité la school-fic. *lol* Côté succès, je tiens quand même à faire remarquer que même si plusieurs personnes lisent cette histoire (JE VOUS AAIIIME 3), c'est pas la plus populaire du fandom, hein. xD Mais je cherche pas à être populaire, donc bon. ^^ Si je me mets au shonen-ai, c'est parce que j'ai eu une idée de scénario absolument démente =w= Mais en tout cas, merci, merci et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me fait tellement plaisir. x3

Enfin, petite mention spéciale pour cette chère **Paracetamol** : Para, tu sais que je t'aime ? x3 *huuugs*

Sur ce, j'en reviens à mon blabla d'avant-chapitre. xD Voici le sixième chapitre des "Bienfaits de la Solidarité", alias les feux du risque pour les intimes, où l'on découvre quelques informations sur Vanitas (si si), et que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire grâce au dernier passage... x) On continue dans le 28 décembre, on change pas de lieu et on avance encore cette très très longue scène ! xD Bonne lecture. =^^=

* * *

_Chapitre 06 : In my Room_

Bientôt, les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent à la chambre de Xion.

- Alors c'est ça, ta chambre ? Questionna Vanitas en entrant.

Il balaya rapidement la pièce du regard ; une armoire, un lit, un bureau, le tout dans un ordre impeccable et virant dans des nuances de violet. Les murs, contrairement à ceux qu'il possédait – dans sa chambre du manoir familial, car en tant que fils de barons il avait au moins la prétendue chance d'habiter un manoir – étaient agrémentés de posters et d'affiches de films. Il soupira et glissa les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- C'est bien une chambre de fille, ça, lâcha-t-il. Quoiqu'il te manque peut-être les posters de chanteurs pourris.

L'espace d'un instant, il laissa son esprit s'abandonner à ses souvenirs et tenta de se rappeler la chambre de sa sœur. Car oui, il avait une sœur ; plus jeune que lui de deux ans, une véritable peste. Selon sa mémoire, il n'avait pénétré dans son antre qu'une ou deux fois, en suicidaire de répétition : tout était rose là-dedans, et chaque paroi de cette _caverne_ était recouverte par des affiches de films romantiques qu'il jugeait idiots ou des posters de chanteurs qui, à ses yeux, n'avaient pas plus d'intelligence. Il grimaça ; non, décidément, il n'était pas près de retourner un jour dans la chambre de sa sœur, à laquelle il préférait largement celle de Xion.

- J'ai l'air d'être un garçon ? Plaisanta cette dernière à la remarque de son ami.

- Un garçon manqué, en fait.

Avec flegme et dissimulant un léger sourire satisfait, le garçon se laissa tomber sur le lit de son hôte. Il s'y allongea, croisa les bras derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux durant quelques instants. Sans la moindre gêne, il s'octroya la permission d'évaluer la mollesse du matelas, la douceur des draps et la qualité de l'oreiller, et conclut sa critique par une note assez positive qu'il traduisit par un bref sourire.

- Mais c'est qu'il est confortable, ce truc…, constata-t-il. A défaut d'être beau…

Au ton détaché qu'il venait d'employer, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire, doucement et de bon cœur.

- Hé, tu parles de mon lit, là, s'il te plaît ! S'indigna-t-elle faussement.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…, admit-il, la voix traînante, porteuse d'une certaine dose d'ironie. Excuse-moi de toucher à ton idole, flemmarde.

Pour toute réponse, sa camarade lui tira la langue et il sourit en retour, exécutant immédiatement le même geste. Ces provocations perpétuelles qui aux yeux d'autres personnes ne paraîtraient pas appréciables étaient devenues entre eux deux un véritable jeu ; l'un agaçait, gentil mais taquin, l'autre lui renvoyait aussitôt une remarque acerbe où se dissimulait néanmoins une pointe d'amitié. Ainsi, un échange de regards ou de sourires mesquins suffisait amplement à leur permettre de se transmettre ces mots et ces phrases dont ils étaient les seuls à saisir le sens ; leur niveau de complicité avait atteint un point tel qu'il approchait leur relation de celle qu'un frère entretient avec sa sœur. Vanitas, bien qu'il ne fût pas contre le fait que cette même relation se poursuivît plus loin, tâchait de s'en contenter – mais la difficulté allait en augmentant depuis Noël. Aussi choisit-il de ne plus trop y penser et préféra une réplique moqueuse à une discussion sérieuse.

- D'ailleurs, continua-t-il donc sur le ton de la plaisanterie, vu l'esthétique poussée de ce machin… T'as pas dû y mettre beaucoup d'hommes.

Xion croisa les bras et soupira, mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée. Il avait donc décidé de se lancer dans les sous-entendus salaces – sûrement était-ce le fait d'avoir enfin dix-huit ans qui lui inspirait de telles plaisanteries, songea-t-elle alors. Décidément, les hommes étaient tous les mêmes, avec les mêmes intérêts, et le même humour douteux. Cependant, il y avait chez Vanitas quelque chose de différent ; lui, avec ses remarques et sa nonchalance, il la faisait rire, il effaçait de son cœur ses inquiétudes et ses peines. Quelle que soit leur importance, il parvenait toujours, avec un semblant de sourire, un rictus satisfait ou l'une de ces onomatopées qu'il avait l'habitude de maugréer, à les lui faire oublier.

- Tu sais, répondit-elle avec un sourire plus tendre que moqueur, contrairement aux mecs, les filles ne pensent pas qu'à ça.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la jeune fille se rappela soudain la date du jour et la raison pour laquelle elle avait invité son ami ; ainsi, tout naturellement, elle se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de lui offrir le cadeau qu'elle lui avait préparé la veille. Oh, bien sûr, ce n'était pas grand-chose ; juste une petite boîte de chocolats, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir les mêmes goûts que lui en ce qui concernait la bande dessinée – elle en doutait fort depuis l'épisode survenu alors qu'elle préparait la fête du 25 décembre et, ne sachant pas s'il avait ou non été sincère à ce moment-là, avait décidé de ne pas prendre trop de risques – et qu'elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement lire.  
Aussi elle employa pour le quitter la traditionnelle et mystérieuse excuse qu'était le « Je reviens tout de suite », et se dépêcha de se rendre en cuisine avant d'y récupérer le petit paquet dissimulé dans une armoire. Au passage, elle inspecta d'un bref regard les lieux ; ses parents rentreraient quelques heures plus tard, aux alentours de vingt-deux ou vingt-trois heures peut-être – cela lui laissait du temps, autant à passer avec Vanitas qu'à dépenser en rangement et nettoyage. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de déposer le reste de gâteau dans le réfrigérateur – ils n'en mangeraient plus après tout, et mieux valait qu'il ne s'abîme pas – et de remettre à leur place, dans les boîtes au préalable sorties des armoires, les quelques décorations qu'elle avait auparavant placées dans la pièce. Ainsi, il ne lui resterait plus qu'à ranger la vaisselle propre et elle serait libre pour le restant de la soirée – mais elle s'en occuperait plus tard étant donné que, pour le moment, son prétendu voisin l'attendait à l'étage et elle avait quelque chose à lui remettre.  
Joyeusement, elle escalada une à une les marches de l'escalier et revint dans sa chambre, cachant timidement le paquet coloré dans son dos. Le garçon, lui, s'était assis sur le lit en l'attendant, et en la voyant revenir, il lui adressa un sourire mesquin.

- Bah alors, tu t'es perdue ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas à ses mots mais à son sourire et lui tendit le cadeau en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire, puis se laissa tomber à côté de lui tandis qu'il l'ouvrait, simulant de n'être pas intéressé par son contenu. Aux yeux de quiconque ne le connaissait pas, ce comportement aurait paru très impoli ; mais Xion savait qu'il ne faisait cela que dans le but de l'énerver et, si sa technique fonctionnait au début de leur relation, la lycéenne avait appris à la comprendre et à la détourner.

Elle soupira en songeant à ses parents ; s'ils avaient eu connaissance de ladite relation, jamais ils ne lui auraient permis de continuer à voir son ami. Ils auraient contacté la police, empoché la récompense promise par les Amera, sans se soucier du bonheur de leur fille. Vanitas avait tant fait pour elle, pourtant ! Certes, ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, personne hormis une ou deux amies de Xion ne l'avaient remarqué d'ailleurs, mais l'adolescente avait énormément changé depuis ce soir du 19 novembre ; à petites doses, elle avait commencé à s'affirmer plus qu'auparavant ; elle qui avait toujours été si bonne élève, attentive en cours, s'était peu à peu ouverte aux moins doués qu'il lui arrivait de mépriser ; et enfin, son esprit critique s'était développé – à force de côtoyer son ami, ce dernier avait dû lui déteindre dessus, conclut-elle en souriant.

Tout à coup, son camarade prit doucement sa main, la tirant de ses pensées, et vint l'embrasser sur la joue pour la remercier ; surprise, elle rougit, bafouilla, mais parvint heureusement à se reprendre, après avoir toutefois occasionné un fou rire chez le jeune homme. Puis celui-ci passa un bras autour de la taille de son amie, et se pencha doucement sur elle. A vrai dire, et bien qu'il fît tout son possible pour que cela ne se remarquât pas, son comportement n'était pas des plus assurés ; il hésitait encore à prendre des initiatives, quelque peu intimidé par ce qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt dans la soirée, cependant il se rendait bien compte que la situation ne pouvait pas rester en cet état. Depuis la veille de Noël, leur relation, leur lien avait changé pour se renforcer – mais à Vanitas, qui avait toujours vécu en solitaire, sans s'attacher à rien ni personne hormis son chat, cela inspirait plus de peur que de joie. C'est pourquoi il décida de tenter le tout pour le tout et de franchir la limite de l'amitié pour s'essayer à bâtir les fondations de sentiments amoureux entre elle et lui, quitte à faire s'écrouler une bonne fois pour toutes le fragile château de cartes de leurs sentiments.

- Eh bien, lui souffla-t-il, entre la fête, le gâteau et le cadeau, je suis gâté…

Il y avait dans sa voix un mélange de sensualité et de cet humour à la limite du sadisme qu'il avait tant l'habitude d'employer ; le résultat vint caresser l'oreille de la jeune femme avec la douce chaleur d'un vent d'été, lui arrachant au passage un léger frisson, et l'obligea à se retourner pour répondre.

- Ne va pas croire que j'ai fait tout ça par amitié pour toi, hein…

Il sourit. Elle n'était pas crédible ; il pouvait sans problème lire dans ses yeux qu'elle n'avait affirmé cela que pour la forme, pour ne perdre ni son honneur ni son amour-propre – elle commençait à lui ressembler, songea-t-il alors, amusé –, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas la vérité. Si elle s'était montrée aussi sympathique envers lui, peut-être était-ce au début par empathie ou pitié ; mais à présent, le jeune homme le savait, il en avait conscience grâce à la puissance d'on-ne-savait-quelle force surnaturelle, c'était un autre sentiment qui la poussait à agir ainsi. Timidement, elle posa d'ailleurs une main sur son torse, le regarda dans les yeux ; elle avait de ces magnifiques pupilles rappelant les étendues scintillantes des océans et, l'espace d'un instant, il manqua bien de s'y perdre à jamais. Cependant, il se rattrapa de justesse en clignant rapidement des yeux et, du même coup, osa s'avancer un peu plus ; pour toute réponse, son amie glissa sa main jusqu'à son épaule, et se risqua même à garder les yeux mi-clos.

D'un côté, ce geste déçut Vanitas qui ne put à son grand malheur plus s'abandonner au cœur des iris de la jeune femme, mais d'un autre il lui permit de se reprendre pour encore mieux se laisser aller à se pencher sur elle. Alors et une fois de plus, leurs lèvres en vinrent à se frôler ; mais à ce moment-là et contrairement à la veille de Noël, le jeune homme ne ressentit plus la moindre trace de peur ou de honte. C'est à peine s'il sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge, mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. A vrai dire, plus rien d'autre ne le préoccupait que le visage de sa camarade ; ses yeux gourmands en traçaient les traits avec avidité. En cet instant-même, il n'en pouvait plus de cette proximité à la fois rassurante et insuffisante. Aussi, il décida, sans y réfléchir plus, en se basant uniquement sur ce qu'il ressentait, d'en finir avec cette distance, et déposa doucement, avec une certaine tendresse, ses lèvres sur celles de sa compagne.

Xion frissonna et ferma ses paupières dès que les lèvres de son ami caressèrent les siennes. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle laissa filer ses mains jusqu'à son cou, permit à ses doigts de courir le long de sa nuque et de s'emmêler à ses cheveux. Bien malheureusement, il n'osa pas rester contre elle plus de quelques secondes ; et lorsqu'il s'en sépara, il prit un instant pour la regarder, à la fois étonné et satisfait. Un mince sourire naquit sur ses lèvres ; elle y répondit en glissant sa main jusqu'à sa joue qu'elle se prit à gratifier d'une douce caresse, geste qui eut pour effet de lui faire fermer les yeux. Elle le dévisagea alors, permettant à son regard avide de courir les lignes et les courbes qui définissaient l'apparence de son ami, puis osa timidement mais avec une immense délicatesse prendre son visage entre ses mains.

C'était impossible, songea-t-elle un instant, totalement insensé d'être là, si proche – presque trop proche – de Vanitas qu'elle avait toujours cru n'apprécier que moyennement ; cependant, à bien y réfléchir, certaines émotions étaient bel et bien présentes dans son cœur. Jamais elle n'aurait, en temps normal, autant menti à ses parents pour un garçon – mais ces minutes qui s'écoulaient en la présence du jeune homme n'étaient pas normales, et lui-même n'était pas l'un de ses banals camarades de classe. La preuve en était ici évidente ; ce n'était pas avec ses simples amis qu'elle avait passé la veille du 25 décembre, et ce n'était pas pour l'un de ses amis qu'elle avait pris tant de risques, mais pour cet homme-là et personne d'autre. Peu lui importait ensuite qu'il soit ou non le si célèbre héritier des barons Amera ; avant toute chose, il était à ses yeux Vanitas, le seul et l'unique, celui pour qui elle avait tour à tour joué les infirmières et les femmes de ménage, celui l'avait poussée tantôt à mentir, tantôt à sourire, celui qui en cette seconde précise la rendait plus heureuse que jamais auparavant. Alors, en vertu de tout ce bonheur qui faisait rougir ses joues, elle approcha à nouveau ses lèvres de celles de son ami et, sans fléchir bien qu'elle en fût extrêmement gênée, se risqua timidement à l'embrasser.  
Juste pour ressentir à nouveau la douceur de sa peau. Juste pour réitérer cette sensation merveilleuse. Juste pour pouvoir à nouveau fermer les yeux et s'abandonner complètement, l'espace d'un baiser.  
Ainsi, elle put à nouveau goûter à la douceur infinie des lèvres du garçon, bien plus de temps que lors de leur précédent échange, et n'hésita pas à rester immobile tandis qu'il permettait à sa main de remonter le long de son dos.

Lorsqu'enfin ils se séparèrent à nouveau, Xion fit redescendre ses fins doigts sur le visage du jeune homme. Du dos de la main, elle caressa tendrement sa joue ; sans cesser un instant de l'admirer, elle replaça ses paumes sur son torse. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand il lui sourit, de ce sourire mi-tendre mi-carnassier auquel elle n'avait eu que si rarement droit, et la déstabilisa en douceur, la retenant délicatement à l'aide du bras dont il entourait sa taille, afin de l'obliger à s'allonger sur son lit. Sitôt qu'elle fut sur le dos, il ne se posa pas plus de questions et se plaça au-dessus d'elle avant de prendre une fois de plus possession de ses lèvres. Il en voulait plus, bien plus. Il en était arrivé à un point où la présence de son amie lui devenait à chaque seconde plus essentielle ; et le doux contact de son visage, de ses cheveux ou de son corps contre le sien ne suffirait bientôt plus à le satisfaire.

Toutefois, pour l'instant du moins, il parvenait à combler ses désirs, aussi il se contenta de glisser sa main derrière la tête de la jeune fille, laissant ses cheveux s'entremêler à ses doigts, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau – bien plus passionnément que les fois précédentes. Les joues de Xion se teintèrent subitement de rose lorsqu'il réussit à lui faire entrouvrir les lèvres ; mais peu lui importait qu'elle resserre l'emprise de ses doigts sur son pull, et peu lui importait qu'elle ferme les yeux, du moment qu'elle appréciait le moment présent à sa juste valeur.

* * *

*blabla le retour mode on*

Guimaaauuuve. xD Dis-moi, lecteur bien-aimé, suis-je trop romantique dans mon écriture ? xD J'avoue avoir beaucoup aimé écrire ces derniers paragraphes, j'aaiime ce pairing. =w= (Et puis faut bien faire avancer les choses, non ?).

En tout cas, cher lecteur, je te remercie infiniment d'avoir lu ce chapitre. ^^ Ce n'est pas forcément le meilleur, tout comme cette fic n'est de loin pas la meilleure de toutes, mais le fait que tu y aies accordé un peu d'attention me réchauffe vraiment le coeur. Il n'est pas facile, je trouve, pour un auteur de KH sur FFNet, d'écrire et de publier sur des pairings peu communs... C'est vrai, quoi ! A moins de s'être auparavant fait connaître via une histoire hyper trop populaire de la mort qui tue, l'auteur en question a peu de chances d'être lu. =/ C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis d'autant plus contente de voir que des gens me lisent quand même. x3

Un peu de diversité, que Diable ! xD Evidemment, je n'ai rien (rien du tout, j'aime bien en plus) contre le célèbre AkuRoku qui remplit facilement le tiers de notre fandom, mais je dois avouer que c'est un peu déprimant de voir qu'une fic moyenne avec ce pairing recevra bien plus de lectures et de reviews qu'une très bonne fic portant sur un autre pairing... Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'ai. =O Maintenant, pas dit que ce soit vrai, hein, c'est peut-être Momo qui se fait des idées et qui, pour pas changer, râle parce qu'elle se croit au-dessus du monde et qu'elle fait sa jalouse. xD Et puis, c'est comme avec le fandom Naruto : dans l'AkuRoku, on trouve les pires choses mais aussi les meilleures fanfictions, je pense. ^^ Reste à savoir s'il en est de même pour les autres pairings... Le phénomène VanVen doit bien être celui qui m'étonne (m'horrifie ? xD) le plus. =/ J'ai l'impression que l'expansion de ce pairing est très rapide, et qu'énormément de gens l'adorent... Je vais faire des statistiques je crois. 8D *meurt*

J'en profite pour placer un mot au sujet des UAs, aussi : je mets au défi quiconque de créer un univers complètement zarb'. xD Bah voui, les UAs, c'est généralement school-fic, ou dans notre monde... *regard noir aux "Bienfaits de la Solidarité" au passage* Y'a d'autres genres, comme la Science-Fiction ou la Fantasy (quoi qu'un univers de Fantasy, c'est hard à mettre en place) et aussiii... Le western. 8D (Oui, je suis en train d'en écrire un. xD)

Sur ce, je te laisse, lecteur que j'aaiime. x3 Je te nomme chevalier de la patience ! ^^ *sacre avec un crayon*

*blabla le retour mode off*


	7. Inexplicable tendresse

Bonjour tout le monde ! ^^

Comme prévu, voici le septième chapitre de cette histoire. =D En ce moment, je travaille sur plusieurs autres projets, en parallèle à celui-ci, donc l'écriture de la fanfiction a tendance à ralentir quelque peu... Mais ne vous en faites pas, je maîtriste ! 8D Je pars demain matin en vacances dans un trou paumé (mais avec Internet xD) où j'aurai tout mon temps pour écrire. =w=

Sur ce, cher lecteur qui lit ces mots, je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

_Chapitre 07 : Inexplicable tendresse_

Vanitas ne se détacha de sa voisine qu'une fois que le souffle vint à lui manquer ; et dès lors il se prit à la contempler, silencieusement, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien, ses yeux dorés rivés dans les morceaux de ciel estival qui lui servaient de pupilles. Puis, son regard s'attarda sur les minces épaules de la jeune fille, et il n'hésita pas une seconde à faire glisser lentement l'une des bretelles de sa courte robe sur son bras. Son souffle chaud se mélangeait à celui du garçon et lui faisait tourner la tête, causant parfois de légers vertiges, et lui ôtant à coup sûr une partie de sa capacité d'agir raisonnablement. Xion ne sembla pas réaliser immédiatement le geste de son ami ; elle rougit légèrement, frissonna sous la caresse des doigts de Vanitas sur son épaule et mit plusieurs longues secondes à démêler les fils de ses pensées, entrelacés les uns aux autres, enchevêtrés en un brouhaha indescriptible de raisonnements épars. S'efforçant de retrouver un quelconque ordre dans le chaos qui régnait à l'intérieur de son esprit embrumé, elle finit tout de même par recouvrer un semblant de raison et prit soudain conscience de la situation ; aussitôt, elle attrapa la main du jeune homme et porta sur lui un regard empreint d'autant d'hésitations que d'interrogations.

- Vanitas, murmura-t-elle, tu ne veux quand même pas…

Elle n'osa pas terminer sa phrase – qu'importe, il avait compris. Un peu surpris, il l'interrogea du regard, sans comprendre les causes de ses doutes. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une fille lui résiste ainsi ; mais il devait avouer que cela avait quelque chose d'attirant. Alors, il caressa avec une certaine affection la joue de celle qu'il aurait pu à présent qualifier de petite amie, et ne put résister à la tentation de l'embrasser à nouveau. Moins énergiquement, cette fois-ci, leur précédent baiser l'ayant passablement essoufflé ; mais à coup sûr beaucoup plus tendrement. Il n'avait pas coutume d'être tendre : ce sentiment ne rentrait pas dans la catégorie de ceux qu'il s'avouait ressentir. Cependant, avec Xion, c'était différent – avec Xion, tout était si différent qu'il se permettait de se montrer tendre, ou du moins plus doux qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Pourtant, susurra-t-il enfin, tu possèdes un si beau corps…

L'espace d'un instant, l'adolescente fut tentée de céder à son envie de s'abandonner à cet homme dont chaque parcelle de son cœur faisait l'apologie ; mais son bon sens parvint finalement à reprendre le dessus et lui permit de remarquer l'ambiguïté de la réplique de son ami. Elle avait un corps sublime, disait-il, cependant, aussi bien qu'elle s'en souvînt, jamais encore elle n'avait eu l'audace de se montrer à lui sans porter au moins les vêtements de base – d'autant plus que cela devait faire au grand maximum une demi-heure qu'ils s'étaient révélé l'attirance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. A vrai dire, Xion ne savait pas même si elle éprouvait réellement de l'amour ; mais l'impression d'être attirée par le jeune homme comme un aimant par son opposé existait bel et bien. Quant à la réciprocité de ce sentiment, elle en doutait encore plus ; cependant, au vu de la fougue et de la passion qu'il mettait à l'embrasser, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ressente au moins la même attirance.

- Mais… Comment tu peux dire ça ? S'enquit-elle, toujours étonnée de l'affirmation du garçon.

Vanitas esquissa un sourire que la jeune fille ne connaissait que trop bien ; satisfait, moqueur et presque sadique à la fois, il avait ce coté agaçant mais plaisant qui n'avait finalement contribué qu'à séduire la lycéenne. Aussi, elle le laissa lui sourire – elle appréciait sûrement ce sourire-là autant qu'il l'énervait – et attendit simplement sa réponse, qui ne tarda pas à venir.

- Tu sais..., fit-il, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix, la prochaine fois que tu te changes intégralement dans ta chambre... Pense d'abord à fermer les volets.

Il fallut moins d'une seconde à Xion pour saisir le sens de cet avertissement ainsi que tout ce qu'il sous-entendait. Rougissant subitement et autant qu'il était possible de rougir, elle fit un effort pour repousser son prétendu voisin et se rasseoir, les jambes ramenées contre son corps, avant de prendre le soin de remonter la bretelle de sa robe. Le jeune homme, lui, s'assit calmement en tailleur sur le lit de son amie et la regarda, narquois comme à son habitude, tandis qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment si elle devait ou non se mettre en colère, se gêner, rougir encore ou protester. Certes, elle avait rarement vécu situation aussi embarrassante ; cependant, et au fur et à mesure que les yeux dorés de Vanitas la dévisageaient, elle sentait son cœur battre la chamade et lui faire oublier toute la honte ou la colère qu'elle aurait pu ressentir. Néanmoins, ses joues continuaient inlassablement à se teinter d'un rose virant toujours plus dans les rouges ; aussi, elle baissa les yeux, tenta de dissimuler son visage et se tut.

Le garçon, lui, la regarda sans comprendre. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se mettre dans un état pareil, songea-t-il – après tout, il n'était pas, ou du moins n'avait pas l'impression d'être, l'un de ces monstres qui effrayaient les jeunes enfants, et d'ailleurs son amie elle-même n'était plus une enfant. Alors, il glissa sa main sous le menton de la jeune fille et, d'un geste infiniment doux qu'il voulut un minimum rassurant, l'obligea à relever la tête.

- Hé, fit-il, je vais pas te manger, hein...

Elle ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux, n'osant pas le regarder de face – il fallait dire que cela devait bien être la première qu'elle s'abandonnait dans les bras d'un « mec », comme auraient dit ses amies, d'autant plus qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Vanitas n'était pas son petit ami, ou du moins pas au sens où on l'entendait généralement. Certes, il l'avait embrassée, longuement embrassée comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait auparavant ; pourtant, cela faisait-il vraiment de lui son petit ami ? Elle avait en effet déjà eu un ou deux « copains », mais avec aucun d'entre eux elle n'avait jamais ressenti pareilles émotions, franchi pareilles frontières tant au niveau de la compréhension que de la tendresse – ou même, dit pareils mensonges. Jamais non plus elle n'aurait laissé l'un de ses anciens petits amis s'allonger ainsi sur elle, passer la main dans ses cheveux, l'embrasser aussi fougueusement, en venir à même de la déshabiller ; avant de connaître Vanitas, elle n'avait pas même eu l'idée qu'un tel sentiment de fusion pût exister.  
La devinant en pleine réflexion, son « ami », si tant était qu'elle pût encore le considérer ainsi, l'interrogea du regard et relâcha son menton, étonné. Il chercha en vain à croiser ses iris intimidés, puis décida face à l'échec cuisant de sa tentative de replacer, lentement et avec une certaine tendresse, l'un des cheveux de la jeune fille derrière son oreille.

- T'es toute décoiffée, remarqua-t-il avec un léger sourire, amusé mais aussi légèrement gêné.

A ces mots, Xion releva timidement la tête et se risqua à esquisser un sourire maladroit, témoin supplémentaire de son manque d'assurance rapidement devenu évident. Ainsi s'écoulèrent plusieurs secondes, où chacun fixa l'autre, alternant sourires et regards empreints d'affection. Le jeune homme continua à, méthodiquement, réarranger la coiffure de son amie ; et ses gestes, doux et réguliers comme le battement d'un cœur apaisé, n'avaient de cesse de calmer les inquiétudes de cette dernière. Elle en vint même à lui prendre la main et à la dégager délicatement de ses cheveux, avant de se mettre à genoux et de, à son tour, se pencher un peu en direction du garçon. Bien qu'elle fût pour le moins gênée, elle osa cependant prendre appui de cette même main, la gauche, sur l'épaule de son voisin ; celui-ci, visiblement satisfait, se plongea dans son regard et attrapa sa main encore libre pour la tirer en avant. Oh, certes pas très fort, mais juste assez pour la faire tomber, de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve au-dessus de lui. A peine eut-elle eu le temps de réaliser la situation que déjà il la fit basculer sur le côté et l'allongea ainsi à côté de lui, avec l'un de ces sourires carnassiers qu'il aimait afficher. La jeune fille, surprise, étouffa tout d'abord un petit cri, mais réalisa bien vite que Vanitas ne lui voulait absolument aucun mal et, tentant d'oublier ses joues qui au fil des instants gagnaient incontestablement en rougeur, lui sourit timidement.

Ils restèrent longuement dans cette position, tous deux sur le côté, l'un en face de l'autre, à se sourire autant qu'à se dévisager. Puis Xion se prit à jouer avec les mèches en bataille de son ami ; ce dernier n'y prêta en revanche guère attention et se contenta de l'enlacer afin de l'attirer un peu plus contre lui.

- Tu sais, murmura soudain la lycéenne, toi… Tu es tout le temps décoiffé.

A la stupéfaction du garçon, elle rit de bon cœur, et vint finalement se blottir contre son torse musclé, tentant d'effacer de son esprit toute trace de honte ou de gêne. Là, elle se risqua à déposer un instant ses lèvres dans le cou de son – petit ? Elle ne le savait toujours pas exactement – ami, et se permit ensuite de remonter à ses lèvres. Dès lors, les jours comme les heures n'eurent plus la moindre importance. Les minutes s'égrenèrent au rythme des battements synchronisés de leur cœur, passant plus inaperçues à chacune des caresses qu'ils ne cessèrent d'échanger, à chaque léger baiser qu'ils s'offrirent par moments. Le temps lui-même, oublié des deux jeunes gens et banni de la chambre, préféra s'enfuir et poursuivre sa course comme si de rien n'était. Il attisa leur respiration, adoucit et attendrit leurs gestes, acheva de faire tomber la nuit ; tant et si bien que même le bruit caractéristique d'une clé tournant dans la serrure d'une porte ne parvint pas à les arracher à leur véritable rêve éveillé.

Pelotonnée entre les bras de Vanitas, la tête enfouie dans son cou qu'elle parsemait timidement de tendres baisers, les mains posées sur son torse afin de garder entre leurs deux corps un semblant de distance, Xion n'entendit pas non plus sa mère l'appeler du rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Le jeune homme, en revanche et bien qu'il se trouvât fort occupé à parcourir de ses doigts agiles les épaules de sa camarade et à, par la même occasion, provoquer sur sa peau quelques frissons, tressaillit en réalisant que l'arrivée des propriétaires des lieux allait mettre un terme à leurs instants – ou bien à leurs heures ? Il n'avait pas jugé utile de penser au temps qui s'était écoulé, aussi les simples minutes qu'il lui semblait avoir passées à enlacer l'adolescente étaient peut-être en réalité des heures – de tendresse mêlée à de la pure romance.

De toute manière, jugea-t-il rapidement, il n'avait pas la possibilité d'y réfléchir plus, puisque les parents de son amie monteraient sûrement à l'étage sous peu. C'est pourquoi il se redressa sans plus attendre, murmurant au passage à la jeune fille de se lever, et eut tôt fait de quitter le lit pour s'approcher de la porte, sous le regard plein d'incompréhension de sa camarade. Néanmoins, elle ne tarda pas à saisir la gravité de la situation lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son père annoncer de manière bien intelligible que son épouse et lui-même étaient « rentrés ».  
Aussitôt, elle commença à échafauder un plan d'action, tentant également d'oublier son inquiétude grandissante, et s'approcha du garçon, toujours immobile face à la porte entrouverte.

- Il faut que tu partes, lui souffla-t-elle, angoissée. S'ils te voient…

Elle n'eut pas même besoin de terminer sa phrase ; il devina en effet aisément les conséquences du fait que les occupants de la maison le découvrent dans leur demeure. Et comme il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être rendu à sa famille – si tant était qu'il pût appeler « famille » ce groupe d'individus auxquels il ne se croyait pas le moins du monde lié –, il laissa Xion lui expliquer la solution qu'elle lui proposait alors.

Selon elle, elle lui avait montré plus tôt dans la soirée la petite porte qui, à l'arrière de la maison, menait à son jardin. Il n'aurait qu'à prendre cette porte en permanence ouverte durant la journée, lui affirma-t-elle alors, et à s'enfuir via le jardin délimité par quelques basses et minces barrières seulement. Pendant ce temps, et afin de lui permettre de quitter les lieux sans risquer d'être surpris, elle retiendrait ses parents dans le hall d'entrée.

Une fois qu'il eut pris connaissance de cet astucieux stratagème, Vanitas hocha la tête, pensif, et croisa les bras.

- Tu n'avais pas plus foireux comme plan ? Demanda-t-il finalement, sur le ton de la plaisanterie, en adressant à sa voisine un regard mi-tendre, mi-moqueur.

Amusée, la jeune fille esquissa un sourire, et avança timidement dans sa direction, hésitant quant à la manière de répondre à cela. D'ailleurs, et étant donné qu'elle savait qu'il ne faisait que se moquer gentiment d'elle, elle ne pensa pas avoir spécialement besoin de répondre et se tut, cherchant par la même occasion une manière adéquate de lui dire au revoir – quoique cela semblât difficile à trouver, au vu des instants certes plaisants mais tout aussi gênants qu'ils venaient de vivre.

- Bah alors, tu te fâches pas ? S'étonna soudain le garçon, visiblement peu habitué à l'attitude calme de son amie.

Surprise dans ses réflexions, Xion releva subitement les yeux sur son camarade, lui sourit et nia en secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite. Il n'y avait plus lieu de se fâcher, dorénavant, songea-t-elle ; suite à la merveilleuse soirée qu'ils venaient de passer l'un en compagnie de l'autre et qui, à coup sûr, faisait encore rougir ses joues, l'adolescente n'aurait pas eu la force de « se fâcher » contre son ami. Alors, elle se contenta de lui sourire, laissant certainement paraître dans son regard une pointe d'affection et même une once d'amour.

A cela, le jeune homme répondit simplement en l'enlaçant une dernière fois. Sans un mot, sans que le moindre son ne vienne troubler leur étreinte. Il la serra contre son torse comme s'il voulait ne jamais la laisser partir – et au fond de lui-même, il savait que s'il avait pu la garder toujours près de lui, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Elle se blottit dans ses bras, ferma les yeux, profita de l'instant présent ; s'imprégna de son odeur, s'enivra de sa douceur, chercha en vain à grappiller la moindre petite seconde de tendresse supplémentaire.

Jamais ils ne surent combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi enlacés. Les minutes leur semblaient devenir des heures et les heures, de simples minutes ; et l'espace d'un instant, le temps de ces secondes, de ces minutes et de ces heures, ils oublièrent le retour des habitants de l'endroit.

Bien malheureusement la voix de ces derniers sut les ramener à la réalité et les obligea à se séparer ; mais Xion put lire dans les yeux de Vanitas la promesse d'un retour prochain, et cela lui suffisait amplement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de paroles ou même de gestes pour lui faire entièrement confiance. Aussi, elle se contenta de se hisser sur la pointe de se pieds pour déposer furtivement ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, puis s'enfuit en direction du rez-de-chaussée, criant à ses parents qu'elle « arrivait ».

Vanitas, lui, ne put s'empêcher de passer doucement son index sur ses lèvres encore brûlantes du baiser de Xion et de sourire, amusé et attendri à la fois. A coup sûr, il la reverrait bientôt, dans la maison abandonnée en face de chez elle.  
Alors, il se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie qu'elle lui avait indiquée.

* * *

...

D'accord, il ne se passe rien dans ce chapitre. xD Guimauve, quand tu nous tiens... xD Je devrais avoir honte, tu crois ? x) Fort heureusement, la suite sera plus riche en action que ça... =P

A la prochaine pour le chapitre 8, le 26 février ! ^^


	8. Jalousies entre amis

Un bref passage pour publier ce chapitre, un peu plus long que le précédent, et pour signaler un petit truc...

Malheureusement (ou heureusement, ça dépend du point de vue xD), je travaille en parallèle à cette histoire sur une longue fanfiction qui me demande parfois pas mal de recherches et qui, surtout, nécessite que je traduise et explique certains termes... x) Du coup, j'ai moins de temps pour "Les Bienfaits de la Solidarité", les publications risquent de se faire irrégulières et vous m'en voyez bien désolée... =/

* * *

_Chapitre 08 : Jalousies entre amis_

Le lendemain matin, c'est de bonne humeur et aux alentours de dix heures que Xion s'éveilla. Dans la nuit, elle avait fait l'un de ces rêves qui la laissaient béate, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi ni comment puisqu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas – mais probablement lui avait-il été inspiré par la soirée de la veille, qu'elle n'avait cessé de ressasser avant de s'endormir. Les yeux fermés, elle avait revu ces images à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire et dans son cœur ; elle avait ressenti, à nouveau, ces sensations dont son corps se rappellerait toujours. Elle s'était souvenue de l'exaltation de son toucher, de son goût et de son odorat au détriment de sa vue comme de son ouïe ; et ce seul souvenir avait réussi à raviver en elle le bonheur éprouvé quelques heures auparavant.

Aussi, plus impatiente que jamais de revoir enfin Vanitas, elle se leva en vitesse et s'habilla sans plus tarder avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, avec le secret espoir qu'elle parviendrait à s'éclipser encore dans la matinée et à rejoindre son ami avant que ne sonnent les douze coups de midi. Depuis la veille, elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui ; il obnubilait ses pensées avec encore plus de force et d'importance que les examens de fin d'année, et son seul souvenir instaurait en elle une paix et une joie des plus tenaces. Elle regrettait cependant de ne pas être auprès de lui, en ce moment-même – combien aurait-elle donné pour se réveiller entre ses bras, le voir dès qu'elle aurait ouvert les yeux, l'entendre, le sentir et le toucher sans avoir même besoin de se lever ! A chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, la présence du garçon lui manquait un peu plus, et la nostalgie des merveilleux moments passés en sa compagnie retirait une à une les mille pièces de son cœur morcelé, préférant les éparpiller au gré du vent au lieu de les regrouper en un monticule net. Portant brièvement la main à sa poitrine, la lycéenne jeta un furtif regard par la fenêtre de la cuisine en avalant, pour la forme, un bol de céréales. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle chercha des yeux un signe, un mouvement, une forme de vie derrière les carreaux crasseux de la maison d'en face, qu'elle devinait sans peine de l'autre côté de la rue.

- A quoi tu penses, Xion ? Entendit-elle soudain.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille tourna la tête, afin que ses yeux rencontrent ceux de sa mère, visiblement récemment entrée dans la cuisine. Il lui fallut néanmoins quelques instants pour éclaircir le brouillard qui avait envahi son esprit et parvenir à formuler une réponse claire et concise. Fort heureusement pour elle, elle eut la stratégie d'affirmer n'avoir aucune pensée particulière ; en effet, si elle avait sous-entendu ne serait-ce que le dixième de l'importance que prenait son ami dans ses réflexions, à coup sûr Yuna se serait-elle posé maintes questions et l'aurait-elle interrogée. Peut-être même qu'à la suite de déductions, elle aurait découvert la petite fête organisée par sa fille la veille – et mieux valait que de cet événement elle n'ait jamais conscience. Après tout, telle que Xion la connaissait, Mme Duval n'aurait sans aucun doute pas toléré sa relation avec Vanitas, et encore moins le fait qu'elle l'ait invité dans la demeure familiale pendant son absence et sans son accord. Par chance, la femme ne semblait éprouver aucun soupçon – il fallait tout de même dire qu'habituellement, mentir ainsi à ses parents n'aurait pas traversé l'esprit de l'adolescente, que tout le monde savait calme et sage – puisqu'elle ne poursuivit pas l'interrogatoire.

Dès qu'elle eut avalé son petit-déjeuner, Xion s'empressa de quitter la cuisine, adressant au passage un bref salut à sa mère, et ne fit pas même attention à son père qui, réveillé depuis une ou deux heures déjà, l'interpella lorsqu'elle sortit en trombe de la maison, criant en guise d'excuse qu'elle allait se promener. Voyant sa fille s'échapper à une telle vitesse de la demeure familiale, Alister ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire ; peut-être qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi enthousiaste, et que donc cela pouvait au premier abord sembler étrange, mais au moins avait-elle l'air un tant soit peu heureuse.  
Il fallut à la jeune fille moins de deux minutes pour atteindre enfin le bâtiment d'en face, où elle pénétra sans plus attendre. Sans même prendre le temps de se retourner pour vérifier que personne ne la suivait, que ses parents ne regardaient pas dans sa direction. A vrai dire, si elle avait plus tôt dans la matinée émis l'idée de prendre garde à ne pas être vue par la suite, en cet instant précis elle se fichait de savoir si, oui ou non, sa relation avec Vanitas avait des chances d'être découverte. Peut-être était-ce déraisonnable, sûrement même, songea-t-elle en souriant, tandis qu'elle refermait soigneusement la porte de la bâtisse dite abandonnée.

- Vanitas ! Appela-t-elle joyeusement. Van', tu…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Subitement, une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit ; et si son ami n'était pas dans le même état qu'elle ? Et si lui, il ne s'était pas réveillé avec les images de la veille en tête ? Et s'il n'avait pas apprécié les moments passés en sa compagnie, et s'il ne ressentait pas la même euphorie qu'elle ? Tout à coup bien moins assurée, la jeune fille eut un mouvement de recul, et détourna le regard des escaliers sitôt qu'elle entendit des pas en faire craqueler le plancher instable. Quelques instants plus tard, Vanitas apparut dans son champ de vision, torse nu comme cela semblait être devenu chez lui une habitude, les mains nonchalamment glissées dans les poches de son pantalon. L'air fatigué, il bâilla ouvertement, puis s'efforça d'esquisser un sourire pour la saluer brièvement d'un petit signe de tête. Cependant, Xion ne répondit pas immédiatement ; cette attitude indifférente – dans le sens que le jeune homme agissait exactement comme tous les autres jours – ne laissait rien présager de bon. Selon elle, après une telle soirée, n'importe qui – et cela comprenait bien évidemment le prétendu baron – aurait dû être gêné, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Peut-être s'était-elle égarée ? Peut-être avait-elle commis une quelconque erreur ? Angoissée, elle croisa les bras et baissa les yeux.

- Je…, hésita-t-elle d'abord, Van', je suis désolée…

Son interlocuteur afficha une mimique étonnée qu'elle ne remarqua pas et attendit qu'elle termine sa phrase avant de se prononcer.

- Je suis désolée pour hier, finit-elle d'une traite. Je me suis emportée, et je…

Une fois de plus, elle n'eut pas la force de poursuivre ; elle bafouilla, bégaya, perdit ses mots dans les méandres de son manque d'assurance et ne les retrouva plus. Alors, le garçon, visiblement surpris, se permit d'avancer un peu dans sa direction. La forçant du même coup à reculer et à prendre appui contre la porte d'entrée, il posa une main sur son épaule et, d'un geste habile de l'autre qu'il glissa sous son menton, l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux – à l'instant même où leurs pupilles se croisèrent, Xion se sentit atteindre les hauteurs du Paradis et toucher le fond de l'Enfer. Les souvenirs de la veille l'assaillirent, les paroles à peine enfouies remontèrent d'un bond à la surface et ravivèrent mille et un sentiments, et l'envie de se blottir dans les bras de Vanitas grimpa en flèche à son cœur pour devenir plus irrésistible que jamais. Presque instinctivement, elle ne put s'empêcher de placer ses mains sur le torse de son ami – pour toute réponse, celui-ci esquissa un bref sourire.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda-t-il soudain sur un ton détaché.

L'effet de ses mots furent immédiat ; Xion, qui commençait déjà à se laisser aller à observer le garçon et donnait un accord silencieux à son esprit ne demandant qu'à divaguer et à faire tourner sa tête encore plus que la veille au soir, eut aussitôt l'impression d'être foudroyée d'un éclair – quoique même l'éclair lui aurait paru plus agréable. Bien qu'il fût extrêmement proche d'elle, et bien que cette proximité ne semblât pas le déranger le moins du monde, Vanitas sous-entendait qu'il ne se rappelait pas la veille. Et pourtant, la jeune fille savait – à ce stade-là, elle n'était plus persuadée de savoir, elle _savait_ – qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Même un rêve, aussi beau fut-il, n'aurait jamais pu laisser dans sa mémoire d'aussi profondes traces. Alors, elle s'interrogea ; en une seconde, elle se posa bien plus de questions qu'elle ne s'était jamais posées, puis sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne voulait pas faire fausse route, elle ne voulait pas se tromper ni même faire de faux pas. Dans cette relation des plus ambigües qu'elle croyait entretenir avec son « voisin », la moindre erreur pouvait la faire dévier du fil d'équilibriste sur lequel elle avançait à pas lents. Elle ne devait pas s'y déplacer trop vite ou elle glisserait et tomberait ; elle ne devait pas rester sur place où elle n'en atteindrait jamais l'autre bout. Aussi, elle devait prendre en compte l'éventualité qu'elle ait inventé ou rêvé ces merveilleuses heures de tendresse – après tout, plusieurs fois elle s'était demandé si ces événements avaient réellement eu lieu.  
Le jeune homme, lui, ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille ; voyant son amie désemparée, angoissée par sa remarque, il soupira et lui jeta un regard narquois. Décidément, elle n'avait de cesse d'imaginer les pires scénarios que pourrait emprunter leur histoire – celle qu'ils bâtissaient pourtant à deux, chacun apportant quelques briques nécessaires à la construction, tous deux s'alliant pour en transporter les plus lourdes. Aussi, et simplement pour qu'elle arrête une fois pour toute de s'inquiéter pour ce qui lui paraissait n'être rien – ou du moins, rien qu'il ne jugeât important – il se pencha sur elle et plaqua doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son amie.

Aussitôt, comme par automatisme, Xion ferma les yeux et replia un peu ses minces doigts sur le torse du garçon, accentuant son geste de brèves rougeurs – probablement dues au fait qu'elle réalisait enfin que ses paumes caressaient la peau nue de Vanitas –, et n'opposa pas la moindre résistance lorsqu'il s'enhardit à vouloir approfondir encore leur baiser, au goût de tendresse à présent mêlée à une dose certaine de passion. Ainsi, chacun profita de la minute d'embrassades qu'ils s'accordèrent, avant de se séparer ; la jeune fille, dont les joues avaient gardé la teinte rosée prise auparavant, leva une timide paire d'yeux mal assurés sur son ami. Ce dernier, cependant, semblait bien plus sûr de lui qu'elle ne l'était ; il passa doucement la main dans les cheveux noirs et fins de la lycéenne, laissa glisser ses doigts sur sa joue, lui sourit.

- Hé, souffla-t-il, faut pas stresser pour un truc pareil...

Amusé, il ricana alors, et ne put s'empêcher de sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres, rien qu'un instant – instant qui suffit pourtant amplement à rendre à l'adolescente toute sa confiance en elle. Dès lors qu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de son prétendu voisin entrelacer ses atomes au sien, dès lors qu'elle vit son sourire presque invisible mais néanmoins sincère, elle sut qu'elle était bien loin d'avoir rêvé et qu'une fois de plus, il avait jugé adéquat de l'induire en erreur. Qu'à cela ne tienne ; elle ne comptait pas s'énerver et commençait même à s'habituer à ce genre particulier d'humour, voire à y prendre goût. Ce n'était pas qu'elle aimait souffrir – et fort heureusement, sans quoi elle serait passée pour une véritable sadomasochiste –, mais simplement que le plaisir de voir Vanitas sourire, celui de le sentir, non, de le ressentir contre elle et celui de l'embrasser prenaient une telle importance qu'ils parvenaient sans le moindre problème à lui faire oublier les tourments subis précédemment, aussi déstabilisants fussent-ils.

A vrai dire, ainsi plaquée contre la porte d'entrée, blottie dans les bras de celui qu'elle pouvait certainement considérer déjà comme son petit ami, Xion devait bien atteindre le summum du bonheur qu'une telle situation avait le droit d'accorder ; le fils des Amera, quant à lui, n'en demandait pas tant, n'en avait jamais d'ailleurs demandé tant, et ne s'empêchait donc pas de jouir un maximum de son enviable situation. Seul Noda, le fier félin jusque là affalé au pied des escaliers, s'étirant de temps à autres, ne tirait pas sa part du gâteau ; c'est pourquoi il décida d'attirer l'attention de son maître de la manière qu'il dut trouver la plus judicieuse. Miaulant d'abord comme pour signaler sa présence, il s'avança en direction des deux jeunes gens lorsque ceux-ci l'ignorèrent sans vergogne, puis dégaina ses griffes aiguisées – armes fatales du tueur en série dont il se révélait parfois l'âme – pour, lentement, venir griffer la cheville de Vanitas.

La réaction du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre ; il eut un mouvement de recul qui surprit son amie, secoua violemment la jambe pour éloigner l'animal et, voyant que son chat l'avait griffé, s'octroya la permission de l'insulter copieusement, le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux, qualifiant ouvertement sa race de termes entre le grossier et le vulgaire, étalant également sa politesse aux yeux de Xion qui ne put s'empêcher de rire face à un tel spectacle.

- Putain, Noda ! Jura-t-il alors que le chat se frottait doucement contre les jambes de la jeune femme. T'es qu'un connard !

Sans plus attendre, il s'empara de la bête par la peau du cou, la souleva à quelques centimètres du sol et la « fit dégager », comme il s'exclama vivement, d'un rapide geste sur le côté ; ensuite, après avoir néanmoins jalousement enlacé son invitée, il le foudroya de l'un de ces regards noirs où brillait la foudre de ses iris et grimaça de douleur.

- Et puis, c'est ma copine à moi, maugréa-t-il alors que la lycéenne passait tendrement les bras autour de sa taille, alors bas les pattes !

Xion rit de bon cœur, et se blottit amoureusement contre le torse de Vanitas en lui murmurant de se calmer, lui promettant par la même occasion de soigner sa blessure. A vrai dire, cela l'amusait, de voir ces deux mâles – elle avait toujours pensé que Noda et son maître se ressemblaient sur bien plus d'un aspect de leur personnalité – se disputer de cette manière ; comme si, à leur façon, ils la défendaient et se battaient pour elle. Après tout, elle aussi, lorsqu'elle était encore enfant, avait maintes fois rêvé d'un prince charmant qui l'aurait arrachée à sa monotone vie et aurait affronté nombre de rivaux pour sa simple grâce. Peut-être, se dit-elle soudain, Vanitas était-il ce prince ? Elle se ravisa bien vite, mais ne put faire sortir de son esprit cette idée qui s'y était ancrée.

- Pourquoi tu l'engueules pas ? Demanda soudain le jeune homme, visiblement encore agacé et blessé dans son amour-propre par l'acte de son animal de compagnie.

- Eh bien…, fit mine d'hésiter son interlocutrice en levant les yeux au plafond. Peut-être que je t'accorderais un traitement de faveur si tu étais toi aussi un mignon petit chat…

Décontenancé, Vanitas tourna la tête vers le félin, à nouveau allongé au pied du grand escalier. Noda se léchait placidement la patte avant ; et aux yeux de son maître, ce geste était tout sauf « mignon ». La bête en elle-même n'avait jamais eu rien de « mignon », selon lui – et d'ailleurs il n'avait jamais apprécié les choses « mignonnes » – ; cependant, c'était bel et bien l'adjectif « mignon » qu'avait employé sa camarade. Agacé, il jeta à l'animal un regard lourd de reproches où perçait une jalousie certaine, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la jeune femme.

- Donc je dois faire le chat, déclara-t-il, résigné. Bah, heu… Miaou ?

A peine eut-il accompagné sa piètre imitation d'une mimique de dégoût que Xion éclata de rire ; ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'elle observait un humain copier le miaulement du chat, mais jamais encore elle n'avait assisté à pareille représentation. Ridicule était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit – encore que pour atteindre le comble, il manquait à son ami les typiques oreilles de l'animal – et il lui fallut de nombreuses minutes pour calmer enfin son fou rire. Le garçon, lui, tâcha de ne pas s'en vexer. Cependant, et quand bien même il s'était efforcé ne pas paraître convainquant, il devait avouer – mais n'avouait pas, ce n'était pas son genre après tout – que son ego s'en retrouvait une nouvelle fois meurtri.

- T'as quoi ? Fit-il, légèrement énervé. C'était si drôle que ça ?

La jeune fille dut se calmer pour répondre, affirmant alors que oui, il avait su la faire rire autant qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir failli en pleurer. Néanmoins, à la vue de son air dépité, elle se radoucit et resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de son ami, pour appuyer délicatement sa tête sur son torse musclé. L'audace dont elle fit de ce fait preuve apporta de faibles teintes rouges à ses joues ; mais peu lui importait. Elle s'en voulait quelque peu de s'être ainsi moquée de Vanitas et ce dernier, de son côté, en voulait à Noda de l'avoir ridiculisé. En quelques minutes seulement, cet animal qu'il aurait volontiers qualifié de ses parties intimes s'il ne s'était pas trouvé en présence de Xion avait réussi à le blesser jusque dans sa fierté à laquelle il tenait tant – et cela, il comptait bien le lui faire payer. Du moins, une fois que la jeune fille aurait quitté sa position actuelle, car ça aurait été idiot de l'abandonner, alors qu'elle s'était de son plein gré blottie contre lui, pour se venger d'un chat qui n'en valait pas même la peine. Profitant ainsi de la situation et espérant rendre du même coup Noda jaloux, Vanitas enlaça sa voisine, la serra entre ses bras, la maintint contre lui et sourit, tandis qu'elle rougissait à vue d'œil et fermait doucement les yeux.

Xion sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, mais reprendre un rythme normal dès lors que, appuyée contre le poitrail de son ami, elle pouvait entendre les réguliers battements de son cœur. Une fois que sa situation nerveuse se fut donc stabilisée, elle put reprendre ses réflexions de la matinée ; et il fallait dire que l'endroit où elle se trouvait blottie, à la manière d'un cocon protecteur, faisait partie des plus adéquats à ces pensées. Plusieurs fois elle s'était posé la question de savoir exactement ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard du fils des barons Amera ; plusieurs fois cette même question était restée sans réponse. Cependant, et à présent qu'il l'avait embrassée, à présent qu'il n'hésitait plus à l'embrasser non plus, elle se devait de trouver une solution à ce problème.  
Et pour résoudre l'énigme de ses sentiments, la meilleure chose qu'elle trouva à faire fut de résoudre d'abord celle des sentiments de Vanitas.

- Dis, Van'…, murmura-t-elle timidement. Je suis quoi pour toi ?

* * *

J'avoue, la fin est très (très) niaise, cliché, tout ce que vous voulez... Mais, car il y a un mais : C'est fait exprès ! xD

Merci de votre lecture, en tout cas. =D


	9. La question qui dérange

Hello les z'enfants ! 8D *sort*

Je n'y crois pas, j'ai réussi à terminer ce chapitre pour le publier sans perdre le rythme ! Yeeaah ! 3  
En effet, je signale à celles et ceux qui ne le savent pas encore pour n'avoir pas prêté attention à mon profil ou à la liste des nouvelles fanfictions (on peut pas vous en vouloir, c'est comme vous le sentez ^^) que je suis actuellement en pleine rédaction d'une nouvelle fanfiction à chapitres qui me demande beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de recherches... x) De plus, j'ai eu plusieurs idées d'OS un peu spéciaux sur le célèèèbre VanVen : pas que ce soit mon pairing préféré mais je tiens quand même à mettre sur papier (façon Word) ces petits scénarios. =3

Voilà donc pour les petites nouvelles... En ce qui concerne cette fic, les publications risquent d'être irrégulières, mais je ferai tout mon possible pour garder le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. ^^

J'en profite aussi pour glisser un petit mot à **Soleene**, qui a eu la gentillesse de me laisser une super review (x3) mais qui, malheureusement, n'est pas enregistré(e, je suppose ? =P) sur le site : Tu sais que ta review me fait vraiment (vraiment vraiment vraiment) très plaisir ? x3 J'étais, j'avoue, un peu déçue de n'avoir pas eu de commentaire sur le chapitre 7 (bon, il était pas mal niais, c'est vrai xD), mais le tien m'a complètement reboostée à continuer cette histoire, malgré mon inspiration voguant sur d'autres mers ! 3 Et puis, réussir à faire aimer un personnage à un lecteur n'est-il pas le plus bel accomplissement du but de l'auteur de fanfiction ? =P Enfin bref, tout ça pour te dire un grand merci ! ^^ Je suis flattée, j'ai rougi en lisant ta review (nyaah /) et ça m'a remotivée à terminer le chapitre 9 que voici... x3 Je ponctuerai donc en t'invitant à passer, si ça t'intéresse et que tu désires avoir une réponse plus complète à ta review, choper l'une des adresses email sur mon profil. =3

Pour finir, j'en reviens à mon blabla sur ce chapitre ; comme dit en fin de chapitre 8, la question de Xion est effectivement très niaise... Mais vous verrez que ce cher Vanitas, contrairement au prince charmant de Blanche-Neige ou à Edward de Twilight, n'est pas de l'avis qu'il faut partir dans de longues déclarations sirupeuses ! xD Au programme pour ce chapitre 9, donc, non pas une mais deux questions qui dérangent (comme le dit siii bien le titre), une partie de développement psychologique et une partie ponctuée d'une petite altercation. Bonne lecture ! =P

* * *

_Chapitre 09 : La question qui dérange_

Bien qu'un peu surpris d'une telle question – l'expression de son amie accompagnée de la formulation dont elle avait usé lui faisait réellement penser à l'une des romances idiotes dont sa sœur était fan –, le jeune homme se contenta de hausser les épaules et de soupirer. Quel était l'intérêt d'une telle question ? Se demanda-t-il, quelque peu agacé par tant de niaiserie. N'importe quelle fille normale aurait deviné, après tant d'instants passés en sa compagnie, ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux. Cependant, et il en avait conscience depuis leur première rencontre, Xion n'était pas une fille normale ; sûrement intelligente bien qu'un peu naïve, elle n'était ni de celles qui ne poursuivaient que le but d'avoir enfin un petit ami, ni de celles qui se renfermaient sur elle-même, ni de celles qui ne juraient que par leur bande d'amies. Elle ne ressemblait pas non plus à la sœur du garçon, cette espèce de peste blonde aussi jolie qu'elle était fourbe et hypocrite ; elle avait son propre caractère, celui d'une gentille fille « à sa maman », comme il l'avait longuement pensé, sage mais malicieuse malgré tout, et dont les traits du caractère avaient évolué de façon à solidifier leur construction. Oui, depuis le 19 novembre, l'adolescente avait changé, tant dans sa manière de se comporter que dans celle de parler ou même de réfléchir. Elle s'était décidée à le tutoyer – et fort heureusement, d'ailleurs, il n'aurait pas supporté indéfiniment cette marque de respect inutile –, avait appris à s'affirmer, à prendre des initiatives, avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à mentir à ses parents qu'elle semblait tant aimer et respecter. Étrangement, cela le rendait presque _fier_, que son amie ait à ce point changé rien qu'à force de le côtoyer.

En revanche, il peinait à réaliser vraiment la manière dont il la considérait ; si au départ, elle n'avait été à ses yeux qu'une inconsciente au comportement trop proche de celui d'une bonne sœur pour l'intéresser, elle s'était par la suite insinuée dans son quotidien de façon à ce qu'il ne sache plus réellement s'il l'appréciait ou non ; mais de toute façon, maintenant qu'il l'avait embrassée – et plus d'une fois d'ailleurs, il n'avait donc pas même l'excuse de l'accident –, il se voyait mal revenir en arrière et ne la traiter plus que comme son amie. D'autant plus que ses grands yeux turquoise brillaient d'une inquiétude qui, en quelque sorte, le fascinait autant qu'elle regonflait les ballons évidés par Noda de son ego. Visiblement, elle tenait à recevoir une réponse claire, probablement murmurée sur un ton doux, au contenu similaire à celui que débitaient les princes idiots dans les films pour enfants. Vanitas ne se considérait pas et ne s'était jamais considéré comme un prince. Aussi, il décida de réagir à sa propre manière, tentant d'esquiver habilement cette question qui le mettait fort mal à l'aise.

- Tu es, heu..., bafouilla-t-il. Une fille merveilleuse, je dirais.

L'effet de sa réplique fut immédiat : la jeune femme rougit instantanément sous le compliment et il se maudit de n'avoir pas su être plus concis. Il avait essayé un approximatif compliment, alors qu'habituellement il ne complimentait jamais personne, et il lui sembla s'être vautré en beauté lorsque son amie, les esprits à nouveau clairs et démêlés les uns des autres, reprit la parole.

- Mais je voulais dire..., hésita-t-elle alors. Je suis une amie, ou bien... ?

Le ton de sa voix était remonté d'une moitié de note quand ses paroles en avaient atteint la fin, signalant clairement une question à laquelle elle attendait une réponse – gêné, le garçon détourna le regard et se lança dans l'active recherche de mots à assembler les uns aux autres, de manière à former une phrase potentiellement cohérente et qui pourrait servir à détourner la conversation ou simplement, à faire taire les angoisses de Xion. Il n'avait jamais aimé parler de ses sentiments, après tout ; ceux-ci entraient dans le domaine de cette intimité personnelle qu'il ne révélait à personne et pour rien au monde il n'en aurait fait part à qui que ce fût. Lui-même, d'ailleurs, ne paraissait parfois pas comprendre son esprit, dont l'adéquation qu'il partageait avec ses émotions s'avérait des plus bancales.

- Bah, formula-t-il péniblement, laissant traîner en longueur la dernière voyelle. En fait, ça dépend...

Une nouvelle fois, la syllabe finale de son mot s'octroya le droit de fuir quelques fractions de secondes plus loin, lui laissant ainsi le temps de réflexion qu'il avait espéré gagner. Certes, il en aurait fallu bien plus à son cerveau en piètre état tant il se trouvait troublé pour convenir d'une formulation plausible à décrire ce qu'il ressentait ; mais c'était bien connu, il n'avait jamais été doué en langues et cette fois-ci, la syntaxe qui se serait révélée alliée de choix semblait s'être une fois de plus détournée de lui. Il s'empêcha de justesse de soupirer de désespoir – sa camarade aurait pu prendre ce semblant d'onomatopée comme un signe d'énervement tandis qu'il ne faisait que s'agacer de sa propre incapacité à décrire une ou deux émotions paraissant plutôt simples – et décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout, quitte à taquiner d'un regard audacieux un démon qu'il savait pourtant plus fort que lui. Il fallait bien qu'il le lui dise, après tout, à la gentille Xion qui l'avait plus d'une fois fait rêver de moments tendres comme il n'en avait jamais connus ; il fallait bien qu'il lui avoue un jour, de façon franche ou détournée, qu'elle avait tout de même pris une certaine place dans sa vie courante. Aussi, il décida de jouer simplement sur un calme presque provocateur qu'il s'efforça de retrouver.

- Ça dépend de si tu consens ou non à devenir ma petite amie, déclara-t-il, d'une traite bien qu'essayant de séparer ses mots de silences plus ou moins longs.

L'adolescente rougit et baissa les yeux sitôt qu'elle entendit les deux derniers mots de sa phrase – aussitôt, comme par réflexe, elle se blottit contre le torse de son voisin et ferma les yeux, probablement dans le but de se cacher à elle-même le rose pâle envahissant ses joues. Oh, bien sûr, elle s'était maintes fois demandé si, après avoir passé une soirée telle que celle du 28 décembre en compagnie du jeune homme, ils resteraient de simples amis, ou si leur relation s'enhardirait à gravir un barreau de plus sur l'échelle de ce lien qui les rapprochait tant ; mais jamais elle n'avait ne serait-ce qu'imaginé la possibilité d'une demande aussi directe, bien que camouflée derrière une formulation affirmative. Par conséquent, son esprit fit comprendre la nécessité de quelques minutes de réflexion supplémentaires. Oui, non ? Non, oui ? Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre – d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas même idée de si elle pouvait ou non considérer cette déclaration comme une proposition. Et puis, quand bien même elle accepterait de « sortir » avec Vanitas, comme disaient ses amies, que se passerait-il ? Ce fait-là ferait-il avancer leur relation ou ne changerait-il rien à ces regards langoureux qu'ils se surprenaient parfois à échanger, inconsciemment ? A bien y réfléchir, et même si elle était déjà « sortie » avec un garçon ou deux, Xion n'arrivait pas à envisager la possibilité que le suivant sur la liste soit celui contre lequel elle se blottissait à ce moment-là. En effet, « sortir » avec les autres adolescents avait consisté, entre autres, à se rendre au cinéma main dans la main ou à s'embrasser timidement avant de se quitter sur le pas de la porte ; mais en aucun cas il ne s'était agi d'échanger pareils baisers et encore moins d'entretenir pareilles conversations !  
Etrangement, elle réalisa alors que ses précédentes relations prétendues amoureuses n'avaient été basées que sur un dialogue minimal, très peu de contact physique – en somme, tout cela n'avait sans doute été qu'un prétexte pour côtoyer un peu plus un garçon auquel elle s'était attachée. Avec Vanitas, tout avait été différent, si différent qu'elle en perdait le fil conducteur, dont la complexité des nœuds convenait décidément à celle du caractère de son camarade ; s'il s'était d'abord comporté comme un véritable rustre, il était peu à peu devenu son ami, mais n'avait pas jugé utile de lui demander d'être officiellement sa « petite amie » avant de l'embrasser, bouleversant ainsi l'ordre logique des choses. Le lui demander maintenant avait-il encore un sens ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée, ses pensées se mêlaient les unes aux autres et elle détestait ne pas comprendre cette situation. Cependant, elle n'y pouvait pas grand-chose ; aussi, elle ne parvint qu'à bredouiller quelques incompréhensibles onomatopées d'hésitation en guise de réponse.

Remarquant son trouble une fois de plus évident, Vanitas soupira, mi-amusé, mi-désespéré. D'un côté, la mettre mal à l'aise ne l'enchantait pas, et d'un autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en voyant que, malgré les changements qu'il avait bien pu suggérer à son attitude, elle continuait encore et encore à vouloir saisir la moindre parcelle d'obscurité d'une situation, et s'agaçait – ou paniquait, il ne savait pas vraiment – lorsque ses pas hésitants la conduisaient au milieu d'une ténébreuse mer d'incertitudes et de suppositions.

- Là, t'es censée dire oui ou non, hein, soupira-t-il, à présent blasé d'attendre si longtemps pour obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une réponse de la part de la jeune femme.

- Ah, heu, je…, bredouilla aussitôt son interlocutrice, surprise.

Prise d'un élan de courage, ou d'audace peut-être, elle osa relever les yeux en direction de Vanitas qu'elle observa timidement, quelques reflets rouges encore présents au niveau de son visage. Elle voulut se laisser le temps de réfléchir à une réponse – elle n'avait qu'à choisir entre le oui et le non, mais elle avait l'agaçante habitude d'analyser toujours l'une et l'autre des possibilités –, cependant ses pulsions de tendresse ne semblèrent pas d'accord avec son mental et la poussèrent, visiblement, à bafouiller immédiatement la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Eh bien, alors, heu…, hésita-t-elle à nouveau, c'est… C'est oui…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Vanitas pour armer son expression d'un sourire triomphant, tout comme il n'en fallut pas plus à Xion pour réaliser ses propos, rougir à nouveau et revenir enfouir sa tête entre les bras du garçon qui la serra doucement contre son torse. Satisfait d'avoir réussi à détourner la conversation de manière à ne pas devoir avouer quoique ce soit quant à ce qu'il ressentait, il nargua Noda du regard et maintint son amie - enfin, sa petite amie, maintenant - dans ses bras quelques instants encore, le temps qu'elle parvienne à éteindre les incendies de ses joues, puis la relâcha doucement pour lui voler un léger baiser, au goût d'innocence mêlée à une certaine malice.

* * *

L'après-midi venue, Xion, allongée sur le ventre face au plateau d'un jeu de société qu'elle avait amené dans la demeure dite abandonnée, avança son pion de quelques cases encore, sous le regard suspicieux d'un Vanitas se demandant comment il pourrait gagner cette énième partie. Ayant d'un commun accord décidé de passer, du moins tant que la jeune femme bénéficierait encore du congé de Noël, un maximum de temps ensemble, ils avaient commencé à jouer en début d'après-midi et devaient bien en être à une part égale de défaites et de victoires. L'adolescente avait beau être une excellente stratège, son camarade la contrait souvent par surprise et, même s'il certifiait ne pas apprécier les échecs, semblait tout de même y avoir déjà joué, et plus d'une fois. Peut-être avait-il eu l'occasion de s'entraîner en affrontant un quelconque membre de cette famille qui le recherchait si activement ? A bien y réfléchir, la lycéenne trouvait étrange le fait qu'un si riche fils de baron ait décidé de s'enfuir ; certes, il avait dû vouloir échapper à la pression qu'on lui imposait, mais en quoi cela consistait-il exactement ? Curieuse, elle choisit de le lui demander, après avoir toutefois créé une formulation qu'elle jugea neutre à sa question.

- Au fait, Vanitas…, commença-t-elle, peu sûre des chances de réussite de son initiative. Par rapport à ta famille… Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti de chez toi ?

Le silence retomba immédiatement, lourd de reproches et d'inquiétudes, avec le tranchant du couperet d'une ancienne guillotine. Un froid à l'origine inconnue s'empara de la pièce, apportant quelques frissons au dos de Xion, tandis que le jeune homme détournait la tête, visiblement gêné d'une telle question. Bon, se dit-il, il aurait dû s'y attendre, et savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas garder toujours ce sujet tabou ; cependant, force était d'avouer que sa réticence à l'égard de la conversation qu'ils s'apprêtaient à avoir possédait des limites plutôt éloignées de sa position actuelle.

- C'est mes parents, déclara-il alors, les yeux s'enfuyant derrière le carreau crasseux de la fenêtre, quelque part dans le vague de la brume. 'veulent que je me trouve une fiancée, 'font chier avec leurs histoires.

Etonnée, son amie releva sur lui un regard interrogateur. Assis sur le vieux matelas, la tête tournée en direction d'un extérieur libérateur, il avait nerveusement entrelacé ses doigts et elle devinait son index droit marteler le dos de sa main gauche ; sans répondre, elle se redressa et s'assit en tailleur, puis attendit qu'il poursuive son explication. Après tout, la pratique de vouloir le marier alors qu'il était à peine majeur lui semblait des plus étranges, et elle se voyait donc curieuse d'en apprendre encore – d'autant plus que, en toute logique, il aurait été fort malvenu que son actuel petit ami se fiançât avec une autre femme qu'elle.

- En fait, ils en ont marre que je foute rien, comme ils disent, explicita le jeune homme, et ils se sont foutu en tête que si j'avais une copine, je s'rais obligé de me bouger un peu.

- Mais alors, il suffit de leur dire que je suis ta copine, non ? Suggéra Xion, ramenant contre elle ses jambes minces.

Vanitas secoua la tête et se leva pour s'approcha de la fenêtre, par laquelle il jeta un coup d'œil mi-rêveur, mi-angoissé.

- J'ai pas envie de me fiancer, et encore moins de me marier, même à toi, annonça-t-il avant de soupirer, blasé. Je suis pas encore prêt, attends ! Et puis, c'est pas pour dire, mais apprendre le métier à mon père, ça me tente pas trop non plus.

En l'entendant parler ainsi, Xion ne put s'empêcher de sourire ; fils de barons, il était censé avoir appris au moyen de précepteurs privés l'art de s'exprimer sans entailler les règles de la langue française – la manière qu'il avait eue de détourner la conversation du sujet de son mariage sur celui de son métier témoignait d'ailleurs de son apprentissage du discours –, cependant il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à en violer certaines lois grammaticales majeures. Ce fait-là ne l'étonnait d'ailleurs pas le moins du monde, puisqu'elle connaissait à présent son camarade comme un véritable effronté, se jouant des lois de la société – et, parfois malgré elle, elle l'admirait pour ce courage qu'il trouvait à s'élever contre sa famille pour défendre ses opinions personnelles. De plus, elle ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer devenir horloger, à la manière de son paternel dont on disait qu'il brillait parmi les plus doués de son métier ; il n'en avait pas et n'en aurait jamais la patience.  
Amusée par son air renfrogné, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui pour lui prendre timidement le bras – il se laissa faire, pour une fois sans broncher alors qu'il était de ses habitudes de maugréer sitôt qu'elle l'effleurait, et lui permit même de s'appuyer un peu contre son épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, d'accord ? Fit-elle doucement, prenant par la même occasion sa main dans la sienne. On trouvera bien un moyen…

- C'est ça, ouais, répondit-il du tac-au-tac, se retenant de rire de la naïveté de Xion. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils me laisseront tranquille comme ça, parce que j'aimerais bien ? Mais tu réalises que limite, j'ai du bol de pas m'appeler Keylan Junior ?

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec tant de dédain, accouplé à une pointe d'agacement, que son amie avait eu un mouvement de recul et le lâcha, surprise. Quelque part, qu'il emploie ce ton-ci pour s'adresser à elle la blessait ; elle avait seulement voulu le rassurer, il n'avait pas à se servir d'elle comme d'une éponge pour essuyer le stress et l'énervement lorsque ceux-ci l'envahissaient. Vexée, elle pensa donc prendre une mine boudeuse, mais se ravisa en réalisant que, à l'exact contraire d'elle-même, son ami cherchait simplement à se démarquer de ses parents auxquels il ne voulait pas ressembler – parents qui semblaient attachés au fait de le voir prendre le chemin de son père, si l'on se fiait à la dernière phrase de Vanitas. Par conséquent, elle pencha pour l'option qu'elle avait de se montrer clémente et ne s'agaça pas – de toute façon, mieux valait ne pas envenimer la discussion –, sans pour autant répondre, ce qui eut pour effet de faire remarquer à Vanitas son expression quelque peu renfrognée. Le garçon soupira, presque désespéré, et vint déposer un bref baiser sur sa tempe.

- 'scuse-moi, murmura-t-il, j'voulais pas être brusque… Mais ça m'énerve tellement que mes vieux veulent que je ressemble à mon père, tu comprends ?

La jeune fille acquiesça silencieusement. Elle comprenait, oui, elle comprenait sans peine que son camarade, avec ce caractère si indépendant et ce besoin de liberté, refusât de se conforter dans un espace prédéfini auquel on l'aurait attribué ; et, somme toute, ce refus était des plus légitimes. Alors, elle fit l'effort de passer outre le ton agacé sur lequel il lui avait parlé, et les doigts du garçon cherchant timidement les siens achevèrent de lui rendre son calme et sa bonne humeur.

- Bon, bah…, hésita alors Vanitas, on va la terminer, cette partie, ou bien quoi ?

Xion sourit, et s'octroya la permission de se blottir un instant contre lui, avant d'accepter sa proposition ; et pour ce qui était de la famille du jeune homme, ils auraient bien le temps de s'en soucier plus tard.

* * *

C'est tout pour le moment ! ^^  
Merci pour votre lecture et à la prochaine fois, j'espère. =D Merci aussi, d'avance, à tous ceux qui auront la sympathie de me laisser leurs impressions ! Ca fait toujours plaisir à l'auteur et ça l'aide à s'améliorer... =P Mais c'est comme vous le sentez, libre à vous de repartir cheveux au vent, je suis déjà heureuse si vous passez ici lire cette petite fic. ^^

Au revooiir. =D


	10. S'ils avaient su

Pfioouu !

Internet qui rame et OpenOffice qui plante se sont cette fois dressés contre la publication de ce chapitre, mais une fois de plus, Momo en ressort victorieuse ! :D Et vraiment désolée, au passage, de n'avoir pas pu publier la semaine passée... é_è Comme je l'ai dit et redit dans mes précédents chapitres, je travaille (mal)heureusement (ça dépend du point de vue xD), en parallèle à cette histoire, sur une nouvelle fanfiction à chapitres... Et à ça, ajoutez aussi un recueil d'OS ainsi qu'une profusion de contrôles scolaires ! Parce que oui, je fais des études, elle est pas belle la vie ? xD Et y'a même le site qui plantait quand je voulais poster, avant... ._. Heureusement que j'ai trouvé un moyen de le faire quand même ! xD J'espère que ça passe. =O

Enfin bref, je vais m'arrêter là avec ma vie et en venir à ce chapitre. xD Ici, donc, normalement, le surnom de la fanfiction ("Les feux du risque" pour ceux qui auraient oublié cette magnifique trouvaille) prend tout son sens. 8D *sort* En clair : imprévu de la mort qui tue, précédé d'une question magnifique et cruciale de la part d'un Vanitas qui, visiblement, ne maîtrise pas l'art finesse et du sous-entendu, pour se conclure sur le retour de ce pauvre Noda qui va se découvrir un rôle plus important dès le prochain chapitre. ~

J'en profite aussi pour répondre à **Soleene** : Rah mais non, c'est toi qui me fait plaisir, avec tes commentaires ! x3 Et faut pas avoir honte de t'inscrire, tu sais, être sur FFnet ne signifie pas forcément poster des fanfictions... Tu peux être là juste pour reviewer sans être "anonyme", comme on dit, et mettre tes fics préférées en favoris ou en suivi. =D Ensuite, je me répète, mais je suis vraiment très contente que tu apprécies cette fic. x3 L'ambiance légère est en effet un des éléments que je tenais à faire ressortir ; et quoi de plus beau pour un auteur que de lire que sa fic est plaisante à lire ? =^^= Merci aussi infiniment pour tes compliments sur mon style d'écriture... J'y prête tant de soin, tu peux pas savoir ! Merci ! ^^ Quant aux vacances, baah... C'était déjà fini au moment où j'ai posté mon chapitre, malheureusement. xD Mais merci quand même. =3 Et comme j'aime bien me répéter : merci pour ton commentaire en générale, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. =D

Bonne lecture les gens ! =D Merci d'être là ! *hugs*

* * *

Chapitre 10 : S'ils avaient su

En cette belle soirée du 31 décembre, le vent qui ne soufflait que doucement peinait à s'infiltrer dans la demeure abandonnée. La basse température, bien évidemment, avait cette particularité qu'elle était omniprésente ; mais peu en important aux deux jeunes gens qui se trouvaient alors à l'étage, éclairés à la seule lumière d'une vieille lampe à pétrole que la jeune femme avait discrètement empruntée à l'étagère où on l'avait autrefois remisée. Xion, confortablement allongée sur le dos, sur le matelas si souvent siège de leurs réunions, se plaisait à chercher la main de Vanitas ; ce dernier, ayant pris place à ses côtés, fuyait l'étreinte de leurs doigts pour permettre aux siens de jouer par moments avec les mèches noires de sa petite amie ou encore de s'enhardir à courir le long de ses minces jambes. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment, une fois de plus, songé aux inconvénients que pourrait comporter sa tenue ; collants blancs, jupe à volants noire, chemise dont il avait déjà défait le col et bottines qu'elle avait retirées avant qu'il ne la renversât sur ce qui lui servait de lit n'étaient pas des vêtements les plus pratiques, ni des plus raisonnables d'ailleurs, lorsqu'on passait du temps en la compagnie d'un garçon tel que Vanitas. Cependant, à dire vrai, elle n'en avait rien à faire ; après tout, ce soir-là, elle avait délibérément menti à ses parents en avançant qu'elle passerait le Nouvel An chez des amis, et cet acte lui donnait l'impression de se dévergonder de seconde en seconde. Les lèvres de son camarade, elles aussi, contribuaient à ce sentiment qu'elle était de moins en moins sage en parsemant son visage de légers baisers, fuyant parfois jusqu'à son cou dans le but certain de la faire rougir. Ah, se dit-elle comme elle se l'était déjà maintes fois fait remarquer, que diraient ses parents s'ils la voyaient en cet instant-même, alors qu'ils la croyaient silencieusement assise dans un salon, à déguster de délicates entrées sans rire ni parler trop fort pour ne pas importuner les voisins ? Elle n'en savait rien – hormis qu'aucune entrée ne pourrait, à ses yeux, jamais s'avérer plus délicate qu'une minute en la présence de son ami – et ne cherchait pas réellement à le savoir. Elle prenait et continuerait à prendre les précautions nécessaires à ce qu'on ne découvrît pas sa manigance, en pénétrant par exemple dans la maison dite hantée via le jardin de celle-ci, et se porterait bien tant que ses géniteurs resteraient dans l'ignorance de sa relation avec le fils Amera. Les premiers jours de cette dernière lui avait d'ailleurs parus si fabuleux qu'elle se croyait filant avec le jeune homme le plus parfait amour qu'il fût ; cette complicité qu'ils partageaient malicieusement, cet échange de plaisanteries, ces combats oraux perpétuels tout comme ces instants de tendresse méritée avaient le don de griser ses sens et de lui faire perdre toute notion de danger, tant et si bien qu'il appartenait parfois à Vanitas de la rappeler à l'ordre.

- Au fait, miss, l'interpella celui-ci après s'être penché sur elle pour déposer un bref baiser sur son front, t'es sûre que tes vieux savent rien pour nous deux ?

Amusée de son inquiétude, elle rit tandis qu'il esquissait un bref sourire aux allures d'incertitude. Il n'aimait pas comme elle paraissait insouciante lorsqu'elle s'abandonnait à la douceur qu'il voulait bien lui procurer ; il n'aimait pas la sentir impuissante et inactive face aux menaces qui pesaient sur eux. Il savait que, quand la situation l'exigeait, elle pouvait être sérieuse et l'avait de plus connue comme telle ; alors pourquoi Diable n'arrivait-elle plus à se préoccuper du reste dès lors que leurs deux corps se trouvaient un peu trop proches l'un de l'autre ? Il osait seulement espérer que ce n'était dû qu'au fait que leur relation dite amoureuse – bien qu'il ne se considérât pas comme amoureux d'elle – fût récente et qu'ainsi, elle récupérerait bientôt son sérieux et ses airs de petite commandante qui, s'ils l'agaçaient, lui plaisaient tout autant.

- T'en fais pas, répondit-elle avec un sourire, y'a aucun risque pour qu'ils l'apprennent !

Partiellement rassuré, le jeune homme soupira. Ses yeux voyagèrent alors le long de la silhouette élancée de l'adolescente ; ils partirent de son visage pour glisser sur ses lèvres, en deux jours tant de fois embrassées, poursuivirent leur course le long de son cou et de ses minces épaules – comme elle avait l'air fragile, ainsi allongée, les yeux mi-clos ! –, provoquèrent de brèves rougeurs sur les joues de son petit ami lorsqu'ils se posèrent et restèrent un instant sur sa poitrine, et terminèrent leur périple dès qu'ils arrivèrent à ses hanches. Il se rappelait encore comme ces mêmes hanches l'avaient fait rêvasser, parfois, et sourit, sarcastique en se traitant mentalement d'idiot ; et dire qu'il peinait encore à accepter le fait que cette innocente jeune fille se trouvait à présent sous son emprise ! Il aurait pu vingt fois profiter d'elle s'il l'avait voulu, ou s'en débarrasser d'un tournemain si elle venait à l'ennuyer ; et malgré les occasions, malgré les disputes, il n'avait rien fait de tout cela. Il en venait même à songer à une relation honnête, lui qui n'avait jamais montré de scrupules en amour. Cependant, d'un autre côté, il lui fallait d'abord décider du camp dans lequel il placerait Xion : était-elle, oui ou non, de celles et ceux à qui il pouvait faire entièrement confiance ? S'il se rappelait bien, jamais personne en dehors de Noda, son chat qui se prélassait actuellement à côté de la lampe à pétrole, n'avait intégré cette catégorie-là. Ses parents eux-mêmes ainsi que sa sœur avaient été classés dans le groupe des gens à éviter – groupe déjà beaucoup trop plein à son coup – tandis que ses précepteurs, ses anciennes amies ou, d'une manière générale, tous ceux qu'ils avaient connus faisaient partie de la catégorie avec laquelle il n'aurait plus jamais aucun contact.

Seule Xion parvenait à s'extraire de tout groupe de ses connaissances – jamais aucune de ses « ex », comme il les appelait, n'avait réussi cet incroyable tour de passe-passe – et lui imposait alors bien des réflexions auxquelles son humeur du moment ne se prêtait pas ; c'est pourquoi il se contenta d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de sa petite amie où il déposa maints baisers. Les yeux fermés, ce geste devenait pour lui presque machinal – il n'en avait ni honte, ni peur, ni quoique ce fût. Cela ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement non plus ; c'était uniquement, ou du moins tentait-il de s'en persuader, un geste qu'il effectuait pour se donner la bonne conscience de remplir ses devoirs en tant que « petit ami officiel de Xion ». Cette dénomination qu'il se donna mentalement l'amusa, autant par le fait qu'il n'était pas si officiel que ça, autant par celui qu'en temps normal, ça aurait plutôt été à sa camarade de se soucier de ce genre de détails. Aussi, remarqua-t-il, s'il déteignait sur la jeune femme, peut-être celle-ci lui déteignait-elle également dessus ? Il rit à cette pensée et porta la main à la hanche de l'adolescente, prit de la soudaine envie de pousser un peu plus loin cette séance d'étreintes qu'ils s'accordaient – quitte à ce que cela fût niais, autant faire en sorte d'y rendre le plus agréable possible.

Sa petite amie frémit lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres venir doucement chercher les siennes, et ferma les yeux pour s'abandonner au baiser qu'il décida alors de guider sur un chemin des plus ardents et passionnés. Leur échange dura de longues secondes encore, puis ils se séparèrent ; et tandis que les joues rosies de Xion laissaient présager sa satisfaction pour laquelle elle devait néanmoins ressentir quelque honte, son camarade refusa de s'arrêter là, alors qu'ils étaient partis en de si bons termes. Il s'enhardit à se placer au-dessus d'elle, la décoiffa complètement d'un simple geste du poignet, infiltra ses fins doigts à la fois entre ses cheveux et le long de sa hanche, l'embrassa fougueusement, encore et encore. Ce n'est que de nombreuses secondes plus tard qu'il la libéra, pour mélanger sa respiration haletante au souffle saccadé de sa camarade. Non, décidément, songea-t-il en appelant au secours le peu de raison qu'il parvenait à rassembler, la jeune femme n'avait pas eu là une bonne idée de s'habiller pareillement ; mais, alors qu'il venait parcourir de baisers la douce peau du cou de sa camarade qui, de son côté, s'amusait à entremêler ses fins doigts aux cheveux de son ami, une question traversa l'esprit de ce dernier et rafraîchit d'un coup toutes ses ardeurs nouvelles : pris d'un immense doute, il la posa sans plus attendre ni réfléchir.

- Hé, mais au fait ! S'écria-t-il. T'es encore vierge ?

Sa déclaration s'ensuivit du regard interrogateur qu'il lança à sa petite amie ; celle-ci resta interdite une fraction de seconde, puis rougit brusquement et violemment et, sans crier gare, comme par réflexe, reprit une position assise pour lui administrer une baffe magistrale. Dès lors, il lui fallut encore une minute ou deux pour calmer les battements effrénés de surprise de son pauvre cœur et pour remettre, dans son esprit, chaque élément à la place qui lui était propre – Vanitas, de son côté, nécessita le même temps afin de se remettre du choc d'être frappé par celle qui n'avait jamais osé que répondre timidement à ses plaisanteries. Cette fois-ci n'avait pas été une plaisanterie, pourtant ; il avait simplement essayé de se renseigner sur un élément qui se serait avéré décisif dans le choix de la direction qu'aurait à l'instant pu prendre leur relation – si elle n'avait pas réagi si violemment, évidemment. La jeune fille, elle, ne voyait pas les événements de cette manière – qu'était donc son ami pour poser pareilles questions ? L'intérêt qu'il y avait porté relevait selon elle plus de la goujaterie que d'autre chose – et ne parvint donc pas à formuler de réponse potable tant elle bafouillait, rougissait, se gênait rien qu'en y pensant.

- Roh, ça va, hein, ronchonna alors le garçon, vexé, massant sa joue endolorie. C'était juste pour savoir, tu vas pas piquer une crise pour ça !

Elle n'allait pas piquer une crise pour ça, répéta mentalement Xion. Vraiment ? Le jeune homme réalisait-il seulement qu'il venait de l'interroger sur un point des plus privés et embarrassants ? Certes, il lui suffirait d'un mot pour lui répondre et, à présent qu'elle y réfléchissait, son interrogation se justifiait dans le fait que, quelques minutes auparavant, leur relation aurait pu franchir un stade décisif ; cependant, elle estimait que Vanitas disposait au moins de dix autres moyens d'insinuer ce détail dans la conversation et, de toute manière, si elle s'abandonnait volontiers aux douces caresses de son petit ami, elle n'aurait pas laissé devenir son amant – pas ce jour-là, pas encore, et s'il avait été un tantinet sensé, il aurait compris que c'était bien trop tôt. Décidant alors de le réprimander, elle effaça de ses joues les couleurs rougies qui y avaient élu domicile et releva sur lui deux yeux décidés ; avant d'éclater de rire face à son expression vexée, boudeuse. Il s'était assis en tailleurs sur le matelas, à côté d'elle, avait croisé les bras et détourné le regard, tandis que les extrémités de ses lèvres s'étaient inclinées vers le bas – le rendu final de cette position extermina aussi toute trace de colère dans l'esprit de Xion dès qu'elle y posa les yeux.

- Ah d'accord ! S'exclama alors cette dernière. On dirait juste… T'es un vrai gamin, Van' !

L'autre mit quelques instants à réagir, puis se décida à reporter son regard sur sa petite amie. La voyant rire en se moquant gentiment de lui, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un bref sourire. Il n'avait jamais aimé que l'on rît de lui, mais force était d'avouer que, lorsqu'elle semblait à ce point heureuse, la jeune femme attaquait directement son cœur et sa bonne humeur se muait en dangereuse maladie qui, plus contagieuse que n'importe quelle grippe, le frappait de plein fouet. Attendri, il sourit ; peut-être qu'il était quand même « un vrai gamin », après tout.

* * *

- 'tends, mec, c'est là, tu dis ?

L'épaisse fourrure noire de la nuit du 31 décembre au 1er janvier, tandis que l'instant décisif du passage à la nouvelle année approchait fatidiquement, recouvrait au bas de la maison abandonnée trois silhouettes. Larges pantalons, sweatshirts de forme identiques, cagoules rabaissées sur les visages aux yeux hagards, dont l'alcool comme la brume récemment retombée avait brouillé la vue ; gestes patauds, mots grossiers, défis idiots et gestes maladroits s'enchaînaient sous le seul regard d'une lune à l'aspect bienveillant.

- Ouais, j'te dis, c'est la maison hantée, là, gros.

- Genre, t'crois que les fantômes ça brûle ? J'parie t'es même pas cap' de faire c'qu'on a dit…

Pas de réponse ; silence. Instant de réflexion intense que suivit un rire gras, lourd ; et si seulement ils s'étaient doutés que le filament de lumière que leur regard désorienté pouvait apercevoir à la fenêtre de l'étage, peut-être l'un d'eux n'aurait-il pas sorti de son sac ce briquet, peut-être son ami n'aurait-il pas débouché l'ouverture de ce bidon d'essence qu'il avait apporté, et peut-être le troisième ne se serait-il pas mis à rire encore en réfléchissant à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.

- Zyva, bouffon, fous l'essence, là !

L'une des silhouettes sortit du lot, le bidon à la main ; elle s'approcha de la maison, franchit le portail qui grinça, lugubre à son passage ; déversa un peu de liquide devant l'entrée, évitant cependant le perron, puis fit rapidement le tour du bâtiment, enjamba barrières ou obstacles si besoin, jusqu'à revenir à son point de départ. Là, elle resta immobile quelques instants, puis se décida à jeter le récipient où résidait encore une certaine dose d'essence par la porte qu'il ouvrit pour cela – à cet instant-même, il sembla à Vanitas qu'un étrange bruit s'était fait entendre, mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et préféra enlacer tendrement sa petite amie.

- Wesh, bouge de là, bouffon, j'balance le feu !

La première silhouette s'éloigna, une autre s'approcha ; une petite flamme s'échappa alors du briquet qu'elle tenait fermement. Sa main descendit dans la pénombre, ses yeux reflétèrent l'éclat de cette puissance incontrôlée – et soudain, le feu lécha l'essence, l'essence s'unit au feu. Le badaud, surpris, recula aussitôt, courut vers ses amis ; puis l'étincelle devant flamme, la flamme se démultiplia, les multiples petits brasiers devinrent incendie, s'unirent en de larges ondes ardent qui attaquèrent dès lors les parois de la bâtisse, commençant leur avide assaut par la vieille porte de bois.

- Oh putain, les mecs, ils vont morfler les fantômes, là…

- Ouais, trop ! Mais là zyva, faut qu'on s'barre direct…

Acquiescements silencieux ; les trois ombres se réunirent, emportant le briquet, laissant la maison dite abandonnée à l'emprise du feu, et s'enfuirent aussitôt en direction de ruelles encore plus sombres que celle qu'éclairait maintenant l'incendie naissant de l'étrange bâtisse qui terrifiait habituellement tant les habitants du village.

A l'étage de la maison prétendue hantée, le chat Noda se dressa subitement sur ses pattes et, laissant son maître batifoler – la vision, de toute manière, de cette charmante fille qu'il appréciait tant au creux des bras de Vanitas avait tendance à lui faire sortir les griffes – tranquillement, s'approcha de la fenêtre. D'un geste habile, il sauta sur son rebord, appuya de la tête contre le carreau sale devenu presque opaque au fil du temps. Tout d'abord, il ne vit rien, rien d'autre que la nuit noire en parfaite opposition avec la lune blanche, cristalline, qui l'éclairait ; puis, soudain, un filament rougeâtre parvint à son regard. Surpris, voire effrayé, il miaula et sauta de son perchoir pour se diriger à toute vitesse vers la sortie de la chambre et emprunter la direction des escaliers.  
Et si seulement il avait su ce qui l'y attendait, peut-être qu'il serait revenu sur ses pas pour en avertir Vanitas.

* * *

Hé, hé, hé. :3

Bon, je sais, ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents... xD Mais la prochaine fois, promis, il sera plus long ! J'aurai plus de choses à décrire, avec les événements qui s'annoncent. =w=

Merci à toi, ô lecteur, d'être passé par ici ! L'auteur te remercie autant qu'elle le peut et s'incline devant ta toute bonté. 8D


End file.
